


You Don't Know You're Beautiful

by Kat (whenwedie)



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Adam Lambert - Freeform, Body Worship, Dating, Eating Disorder, Exploring, Gay Sex, M/M, Modeling, Self Confidence Issues, Sex, Tommy Joe Ratliff - Freeform, learning, mentions of past violence, self love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 13:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1858968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenwedie/pseuds/Kat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Adam leaves his boyfriend since high school, he doesn't quite know where to start to get his life together. He ends up staying with Danielle and eventually getting a modeling gig when it's the only work he can find.. that he can actually do. He doesn't have a lot of skills for other jobs. That's when he meet's Tommy, one of the best models in the agency that's paired with him to give him a few tips and pointers. Will Adam be able to move on from his past and trust Tommy enough to let the feelings he has for him shine? Or will he keep them bottled up and keep pushing Tommy away?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Adam's standing in his bedroom. Or what use to be his bedroom, he doesn't thing of that way anymore. Not after tonight. His bags were all packed, and he was double checking that he had everything of his that couldn't possibly be left behind, because he definitely was not ever coming back here.

The whole thing started when Adam was in high school. That was years ago now. His boyfriend at the time, who was soon to be his ex, was the sweetest most caring person Adam ha ever meant. How could Adam help falling for someone like Jackson? He was tall, strong, handsome, and had the most gorgeous green eyes Adam had ever seen.

Everything changed when after moved in with him after graduating -that was four long years ago- And that wasn't in a good way. Not at all. Things got very bad, very fast. Jackson was controlling, demanding, and abusive in every form imaginable. Adam had a few fresh bruises from earlier in the night to prove it. He couldn't take anymore of it, and he definitely wouldn't go through with it if Jackson were to come home apologizing and begging him to stay. So he was definitely in a hurry to get out of the apartment they shared.

Only, Adam had one problem. He had no where to go. Back to his parents? That was quite far even if he got a can and how would he explain this situation to them? He didn't wasn't to. He wasn't going to. No, home wasn't an option. And he didn't have many friends, not after that last four years of Jackson making sure that Adam had absolutely no one. Adam barely even left the house for fear of breaking some unspoken rule that he'd then be punished for.

Danielle. She was the only person Adam could call. Adam knew she also wouldn't push him to talk about if he didn't want to. He wouldn't have to bring all of that up tonight and he'd have a place to crash, at least for the night. He was dialing her number on his phone as he made his way out the apartment building because he wasn't slowing down for even a second for fear of Jackson returning home.

When he got to Danielle's, she was right there waiting for him. She was the only person that knew about Jackson's temper, and all the things he'd done to Adam. Well at least most things. There were a few things he'd just rather not talk about, not even with Danielle. But because she knew and Adam had threatened so many times before to leave Jackson, he knew she didn't believe him. He knew she thought it would just be like all the other times when Jackson would call the next day and beg him to come home.. And Adam would go.

Adam was done though. It would be different this time.

"Adam.. Get in here and lets clean you up hun.."

Adam allowed Danielle to pull him inside. There wasn't much else he could do. He dropped his bags to the floor and let out a sigh. He'd been crying, also the whole way there, and he felt like he might start again. He knew he must look like shit from the way Danielle was looking at him, but he hadn't looks himself before he left the apartment he and Jackson shared. Too big of a hurry to look for a mirror.

"Adam.. I don't know why you keep going back to him.." Danielle was saying as she pulled him towards the bathroom, he had a small cut on his temple, and the bruises already forming on his eye and cheeks.

"He loves me, I just make him angry. It's-" Adam cut himself off. He wasn't making excuses for the man anymore, he shouldn't be anyways. "Sorry. I know, I.. I'm done. For good this time, I promise," the look Danielle gave him said she didn't believe a word of that. Adam didn't blame her one bit.

"Adam.. You say that every time and then right back to him." She sighed and she was cleaning off the cut on Adams temple.

Adam stayed still and let her. This was their routine every time Adam threatened to leave Jackson. "I know.. This time is different.."

They were quiet after that. While Danielle did what she could, she could clean the cuts but there wasn't a lot she could do about the bruising. "Adam.. Is this everything?" Of course she meant were the bruises and cuts on his face the only damage from tonight's incident.

Adam hesitated before shaking his head and shifting out of his jacket, then lifting his shirt. There were bruises, some fading from days ago, some just barely starting to form, all along his ribs, not to mention the marks on his stomachs and back from whips, belts, anything Jackson could find when he really wanted to do some damage.

"Adam. Oh my god. Does anything hurt? I mean.. Obviously. But like do we need-"

"No! No hospitals. I'm fine. Nothing's broken or anything. Just bruised." Adam went to put his shirt down and Danielle noticed his wrists. Bruises from the night before when Jackson decides to hold him down and have his way with him. Adam knew he could have avoided that if he'd just went along with it instead of telling the man he wasn't in the mood. This was the part he hasn't told Danielle about. The part he really didn't want to talk about at all, with anyone.

He could tell she suspected something by those bruises on his wrists, but she didn't say anything. She just pulled him into a careful hug and when she let him go, she was just looking at him, her face full of concern. "Adam, you deserve so much better than him. You're better than this, babe. Now come on, let me get you some ice for that eye so it doesn't swell to bad and ill grab some blankets for the couch.. Do you want some tea? Something to eat?"

Adam shook his head at the offer of food. "Not hungry, just the ice will do," he was starving actually. He stayed that way. Not that he was actually secure in his self image to start with. But it had gotten even worse with the constant abuse and being told he wasn't good enough on a daily basis. Yeah, that would mess with anyone's self esteem.

Danielle just nodded some and led Adam back into the living room and sat him down then went to get the ice for his eye. When she brought it back to him, she then went to grab him a pillow and a couple of blankets and brought those back to him as well. Adam was already curled up in a fetal position on the couch and Danielle just pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Try to get some sleep, okay? Ill be in my room if you need me."

Adam barely even nodded. How well he'd sleep.. Well not much at all was his eyes. But it was nice to have Danielle, she knew to just let him have his space but to let him know she was there if he needed her.

She really had no idea what Adam was going through. Or how to help him.. That scared her more than anything. Adam didn't even know how to help himself anymore.

Adam spent a week on Danielle's couch, not doing much of anything but ignoring Jackson's calls. If he talked to him at all, if he answered those calls, he knew he'd run back. He had to be strong this time. He had to get away from Jackson.

And now that the bruises had finally faded enough that Adam could cover them with makeup, it was about time he start to look for work. Danielle kept telling him to take his time and stay as long as he needed. But Adam just felt like a worthless mooch doing nothing at all. Problem was.. He had no skills whatsoever. Finding a job wasn't going to be easy.

Adam headed had really found one place hiring. A modeling agency. Well.. That wasn't exactly ideal, Adam didn't want to model, he didn't like having his picture taken. But he met the height requirement.. And it did say very little experience needed. So maybe he could make it work? He hoped so. At least it would work until he could find something more fitting.

He'd gotten an interview with the owner and main photographer, which he was on his way to do. Danielle was out and had no idea what he was up to.

Adam checked his face one last time, making sure that all the bruises and everything were covered. They'd faded quite a bit but they'd turned into those nasty green and yellowish colored bruises take on as they heal. He had on some tight black jeans and he's medges, along with a tight t-shirt and he threw on some jewelry. He wanted to look good, to look fashionable. He was sure it would help him at least a little bit with this type of job.

Adam got to the agency and instantly be regretted it. He was intimidated and way self conscious as soon as he got in the place. The pictures on the wall were of models much much better looking than him; at least in his opinion. Not to mention the others there for the job. He didn't belong in a place like this. He had to remind himself he had no other choice to keep from walking out right there. Everyone there waiting with him had given him a on e over, it made Adam cross his arms over his middle to try and hide. It made him feel a bit queasy, so many people staring at him.

When it was finally Adams turn to be called into the office, he could barely move and he had to take a deep breath. He had no experience, the other guys here were much better looking, Adam couldn't even supply headshots or any other kind of portfolio of pictures of himself.

"Look, I see you have no experience, no pictures, nothing. You better make this worth my time."

The man was speaking as soon as Adam stepped into the room and it made Adam cringe and almost visibly flinch. He didn't want to waste anyone's time. "I'm sorry. It's just the ad said there was no experience needed and-"

"Don't apologize. I-" the man stopped as he finally looked up. Adam was just what he was looking for appearance wise. He was tall, dark hair, good build. "You are gorgeous," the man said and he stood from the desk to shaking Adam hand. "I'm Lee. Please have a seat," he gestured towards one of the chairs as he made his way around to the other side of the desk to sit back I. His own seat and Adam did as he was told. "So, Adam, have you ever considered modeling before?"

Adam was shaking his head as he sat down, "no, sir. To be perfectly honest, I wouldn't considered it now if it hasn't been my only option.."

"Well, let me be honest now. You're perfect for it. Your tall, long legs, great build, gorgeous face. But there are others here today with experience, that I know can do the job."

Adam nodded some, it was totally understandable. "Completely understandable. But if you could just give me a chance . I can promise I won't disappoint.." Adam always shaky now. He really needed this.

"Tell you what. I have a shoot to do tomorrow with one of my models, come see me 10 am tomorrow. I'll bring you along and give you a test run. Let some of my pros give you a few pointers, if you do well, the spot is yours," Lee was explaining Adam was the last person he was Seeing today.

Adam nodded and gave a small smile. "You won't regret it. Thanks so much!" Adam was standing again to shake the mans hand.

"I hope not. Ill see you tomorrow Adam."

When Adam got back to Danielle's, she was home and seemed to be waiting for him. She looked at him, concern all over her face when he walked in. Maybe he should have told her what he was up to.

"I suppose your only back to get your things, so you can go back to that bastard,"

Adam frowned. Of course she'd think that. It happened every time he asked her for help. It was different this time though. He was so done with Jackson and being used as his punching. "No. I told you I'm done with him. I haven't even talked to him."

Danielle still looked worried. "Where have you been then?"

"Dani, your starting to sound like him. Or my mom. I'm allowed to leave the house she I want." Adam was slightly annoyed with all the questions but it probably was his own fault. He should have told her, or at least left a note or something. "But if you must know, I was looking for a job. Just sitting f around and mooching off of you is doing me no good."

"Sorry." It was Danielle's turn to crown but she nodded. She understood. "Okay. Just tell me next time, okay? You know I worry." Adam nodded and she let out a sigh. "And you know I told you, you can stay as long as you need. Okay? We can clean out the second bedroom and make room for your things.. You always have a place to stay here,"

"I know. I'm just going crazy not doing anything."

"So what is the job anyways? Did you get it?"

Adam bit his lip and he shrugged a bit. "Only thing I could find was modeling. And I'll know tomorrow.. I have to go meet with the guy in the morning."

Danielle just looked at him, slightly confused. "Modeling? Oh babe, that world will tear you apart.."

"It's a job while I look for something else. I don't plan on sticking with it for long if I can help it.." Adam just sighed and he flopped on the couch beside Danielle.

"I ordered pizza. Didn't feel like cooking. Lets watch a movie and stuff out faces?"

Adam groaned but he agreed easily enough. "I tell you about a modeling gig and you offer me fatty foods. You're horrible."

"Oh please, you barely have any meat left on those bones, a little pizza won't hurt you."

Adam made a face at that. Others seen him as too skinny. All he could see was flap everywhere no matter how skinny he got. "If you say so. I'm not even hungry."

"Have you even ate today?" Danielle had that concerned look again and Adam just rolled his eyes.

"I had lunch earlier, yeah." Adam was lying. He hasn't ate at all. But she didn't need to know that.

Adam made it back to the agency the next morning and talked with Lee for a bit until the man was ready to head into the studio and Adam followed along with him. He seemed like a nice guy, so Adam was relaxing a little around him. He was nervous though, about the photoshoot part. He had no idea how to even pose or get the right angles or anything but Lee had insisted on letting one of his other models give him some tips and show him a few things. Adam was happy to accept the help.

Adam just got to watch at first. It was making him even more nervous. The studio was huge, people everywhere, so many lights. It was so bright. Surely every single one of his glad would show and he'd look even worse, and they'd send him packing without even a second thought. Adam jumped when he felt some one tap him on the shoulder. Lee must have noticed.

"Adam, this is Sutan, he's our make up guy, you look fine, he's just gonna make sure everything looks good on camera."

Adam nodded. He had quite a bit of makeup caked on already to hide the fading bruises. But he wasn't about to complain about a pro double checking that they were covered. Not that he knew they were there. Adam was hoping he didn't find out.

Sutan didn't do much though, just brushed some powder on Adams face. "He's good."

Adam gave a weak thanks and he nodded some. Then Lee was calling to him after he got a few more shots. He'd had what he needed for the shoot. Now he wanted to see what Adam could do. "Adam, get in there with Tommy."

"What?" Adam was confused and he just looked up to Lee, then over to the set. "I mean, right, sorry." He was nervous all over again. "Can I be honest again? I have no idea what I'm doing.."

"Figured as much. Tommy's one of our best, I've put you with him for a reason."

Adam just nodded. He had no idea which one Tommy was. There were a few people working on the shoot and Adam had barely been paying attention to names.

He didn't have to guess much though. When he made his way towards the set, there was a petite looking blonde man coming towards him. He was cute. No Adam not checking him out. He didn't look like the typical model though. He was short, had more of a rocker edge to him than most models he'd seen. Wasn't quite built like a model either.

Adam froze for a second until he realized the man was talking to him. "Geez, Lee wasn't lying when he said you were gorgeous," Tommy was saying and smiling at Adam and oh god, his smile was amazing, Adam thought. "Adam, right? I'm Tommy. Lee tells me you might need a few pointers.."

Adam nodded some. "Yeah, probably a lot of pointers."

Tommy just grinned and grabbed Adams hand to pull him over towards the set, and he was explaining things Adam didn't quite understand. It must have shown on his face. "Sorry. Most important thing is to get the right lighting. Just remember to find the light,"

Adam isn't sure how to do that. But he was sure he could learn. He was nodding and listening to everything Tommy was telling him. He definitely was taking it all in and trying to do everything Tommy was telling him. They were doing a few poses together, Lee snapping away.

"Oh man, you two look good together! Adam you're doing great!" Lee was calling to them.

That gave Adam a little bit of a boost. And Tommy was still talking. "Sometimes.. You have to forget that cameras there while still being aware of just where it is.. If that even made sense,"

Adam was nodding. It kind of made sense. Adam was fine posing with Tommy right now. He made him feel comfortable somehow. That was something Adam didn't expect.

"Adam do you wanna try posing on your own now? Tommy will hang out to help still, I'd just like to see what kind of solo shots I can get from you.."

Adam nearly panicked, but he took a deep breath to calm himself and nodded as Tommy let go of him. "Yeah, I think we can try.."

"Good."

Adam felt awkward on his own though, but he kept glancing over at Tommy on the sidelines every so often, and from the comments he was getting from Lee and the look on Tommy's face, he thought both seemed like good things.

"I think I've got what I need! Adam you're a natural!" Lee was pretty his camera away them and he looked way too excited about Adams little test shoot.

Adam was glad it went well, he was also so glad it's over. He was also really hoping he'd get to keep working with Tommy. He was cute and tiny, and really sweet. He was blushing at Lees compliment though. E didn't know about being a natural, he felt really weird and awkward in front of the camera. Apparently the pictures hadn't come out that way though. "Thanks."

"Come back with me to my office, we'll get you all set up. I think we can use a few of these shots to start getting you a portfolio started." Lee was explaining as he excused everyone else.

Adam filled everything out, and seen the pictures Lee just took of him. He agreed they did look pretty good, much better than he'd expected them to look. Lee had explained that he had a shoot that would be perfect for Adam, modeling some pants or something, Adam didn't get a lot of details, Lee said he'd call in a few days with that.

Danielle was waiting for him again when he got home. Only she looked slightly less concerned this time around. "So how'd it go?"

Adam shrugged a bit as he looked at her. "It went well. I got the spot.."

"Adam, that's great!" She jumped up from her spot on the couch to hug him.

"Yeah, as long as I keep living up to my expectations. And don't get distracted.. I'm around gorgeous people the whole time now.."

"And you get to be one of them. I'm happy for you, Adam. Now you need to go call your mama, she's worried about you." Adam looked co fused about that last one. "She called me. Said she hasn't talked to you in a while.."

Adam hadn't been avoiding here. Well.. Okay may e not answering her calls was avoiding her. He definitely didn't was to explain his situation to we right now. "You didn't.."

Danielle shook her head. "No. Adam, I would never. That's not my place.."

Adam let out a relieved sigh and nodded some. "You're the best. Ill call her after dinner. Which we should get started on.."

Danielle couldn't agree more with that.

Adam went and met with Lee again the next morning to discuss his first shoot. He was given the pants he would be modeling, but the. He had the problem of: how in the world do you model pants? He just didn't get it. When he tried on the pants they were just a little bit too big in certain areas. "We can fix that in the shoot with pins and stuff to pull them tighter. I have an opening this afternoon if your free? Tommy will be around too since you too seemed to work so well together.. I thought he could stick around until you're more comfortable on your own."

Adam nodded some, the idea of seeing Tommy again was the most exciting part of that. "Yeah, that works for me. Ill just change back out of these." Adam stood up again and went to change back I to the pants he'd came there in before he headed back to to Lee's office. He realized something. He didn't want to walk back to Danielle's and then back to the agency. "Uh, do you have a specific time?"

Lee was Checking the time and he nodded some, "I just have to finish up this paperwork. Gimme about an hour, maybe hour and a half? Are you gonna hang around here?"

Adam nodded some, "if that's okay? Walking all the way home and then all the way back seems silly."

Lee laughed and nodded his agreement. "Yeah, it fine if you hang around. Have a look around or whatever. I'll come find you when I finish up here."

"Thanks." Adam gave a small smile and he nodded some. He left the office then and he went to wander around the agency for a little bit until Lee was ready for him.

About half an hour into his little adventure around the agency, Adam was startled out of his thoughts belly someone else.

"You look lost."

Adam looked towards the voice and he smiled a bit, nodding Ashe then looked around some. It was Tommy, so he wasn't too bothered by the other man. "I actually might be a little lost." Adam admitted. He'd been wandering aimlessly and he really had no idea how he got where he was.

"Well, I think we're just waiting on Lee, right? Let me show you around while we wait."

Adam nodded some, yeah, he'd like that. "Yeah, that'd be nice.. I mean.. If your not busy."

"Don't be silly." Tommy motioned for Adam to follow him along and he was showing Adam all through the agency. "So, you don't have much experience with this do you?"

Adam shook his head and he blushed a bit. "Other than yesterday's test shoot? I have no experience with this." Adam admitted and he shrugged a bit.

"What made you wanna try it out now?" Tommy really just sounded curious. Like he was just trying to get to know Adam. It kinda freaked Adam out a little bit.

"To be honest? I couldn't find anything else that didn't require some sort of degree or.. Something. So it was my only option for work," Adam nodded some and he let out a sigh. "I didn't expect it to work out at all either."

Tommy nodded, like he understood. "Music was my first choice. I fell I to the modeling business by total accident."

Music? That excited Adam. That had always been his dream. Singing. It was something he put aside when he moved in with Jackson and he became so controlling. He couldn't even remember the last time he sang. He was t sure he even still could. "Music? I always wanted to be in the music business. Things got put on hold years ago though."

"Is that what brought you here?"

Adam shook his head some. "Not exactly. Just got out of a relationship.. Need to learn how to take care of myself."

Tommy raised an eyebrow at Adam at that. But the look on Adams face told him he didn't want to expand on that anymore, so he didn't push. "Ah, I see. Don't know why anyone would let you get away.."

"Trust me, he didn't without a fight.." Quite literally. Adam left that part out. Tommy didn't need to know what an asshole his ex had been. Adam didn't want to think about what an ass his ex had been right now.

He? Well that was interesting, Tommy thought. Meant he had a chance with the other man. Probably not a good time to try since he'd apparently just gotten away form a relationship. "He was a lucky guy to get you."

"Yeah, I guess." Adam was sure Jackson didn't see it that way. He was sure Jackson as happy to be rid of him anyways. Since he was such a disappointment and such all the time. At least from what Jackson told him anyways.

"You're not to-" Tommy was about to comment on Adam being a bit down on himself, Tommy could definitely tell Adam was too confident in himself. Tommy had way of reading people. But they were interrupted.

"Glad you two are getting to know each other and all, but I'm ready for you now. Meet me in the studio?" Lee was calling to them from the other end of the hall and Tommy and Adam both nodding.

"Look, I don't know you too well, Adam, but I hope that changes, you seem like an awesome dude. You are gorgeous though, and you shouldn't let anyone ever tell you differently." That made Adam smile, that's exactly what Tommy was hoping for. "Now lets go before we get bitched at for not coming when called." Tommy laughed at that and started to lead Adam back to the studio.

Adam wasn't sure what to say. He had no idea how to take compliments. So he just didn't say anything at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just note if there are any typos; I do a lot of the writing from my iPod because it's convenient and can be used while my computer is otherwise occupied with other things, or it can be used while I'm laying in bed at night or on the go and get an idea or just need to finish up a scene. And sometimes Autocorrect is a huge bitch and ruins everything.   
> I try to look over it and correct anything I see but more likely than not, I'll miss some. I'm no pro and I'm not good at proof-reading my own work while I'll spot a mistake in someone elses from ten miles away (About how it always works right?) so please try to over look any spelling or word usage errors unless they are just absolutely unreadable or you can't figure out what it should be. If I happen to look over it and spot any myself, I'll go in an edit them to make them right. Other than that, hope you all like it!

They got to the studio and Adam got changed back into the pants he was following, he was also given a shirt they wanted him to wear, and he was just thankful it was fully covering and he didn't have to topless or anything like that. Tommy was with him the whole time. Adam felt really weird and awkward on his own, but Tommy showed him a few poses to give him a few ideas and shared pointers plus he stuck around to watch while Adam Reid that shoot.

Something about Tommy put Adam at ease, a glance at him let Adam know he was doing okay, or not. Plus his compliment t back in the hallway had him feeling a tiny bit better about himself. Lee was shouting all sorts if compliments and encouragement at him at well from his spot behind the camera.

Afterwards, Lee was showing them the shots, he'd promised Adam he'd get his approval before publishing anything so he of course had to see them and let Lee know they were okay. So far? He was wondering since when he looked like that. The pictures were amazing.

"Your have an amazing ass," Tommy was pointing to the area of the picture in question. The photo was one from behind, Adam was looking over his shoulder, hands at his sides and well, yeah, his ass did look amazing in the shot.

He was blushing though. He definitely wasn't expecting anyone to be checking out his ass. "Uh, thanks?" Adam wasn't sure what else to say.

Tommy just smiled at Adam then and they looked through the rest of the photos in silence, other than a few comments about their favorite ones and picking which ones Lee could use. Which were quite a few Adam was okay with actually, Lee was apparently really good at making people look good on camera. Adam was easing into the idea of modeling much more now.

Adam was grinning when he got home. Danielle was Giving him a strange look. "What?"

"You just seem... Really happy. I mean.. That's not a bad thing. Quite the opposite actually. I just do t want you getting your hopes up.."

"I had a really good shoot. And look!" Adam pointed to the pants he was still wearing. "I got to keep the pants! How cool is that?"

"You should tell me more. There's dinner in the fridge, just have to warm it up."

Adam shook his head at the offer of food. "I'm not hungry, we ate at the studio," that was a lie but again, Danielle didn't need to know that, he didn't need to gain any weight right now. Not with this modeling gig going so well for him. "Anyways, Tommy was there again, we talked a little before hand and then after, and the shoot was kinda fun actually.."

Adam was going to continue but Danielle stopped him. "This Tommy.. It sounds like you like him.." Danielle bears all about him the night before and now Adam was talking about him again.

"What? No. I mean, he's cute and all but, I barely know him and I just got out of. Very long term relationship. No." Adam was shaking his head. He couldn't like Tommy. That was impossible and besides, he didn't even know if the man was gay or not. Adam shrugged as he sat down on the couch with Danielle and he told her all about the rest of the shoot and Lee and how amazing the pictures looked. All of it. He tried his very best to not leave any details out.

Adam was stretches out on the couch the next day. He didn't have any reason to go to he agency and Lee hadn't called him needing anything, so he was just lazing about in Danielle apartment when his phone went off signaling a text.

"Party at Lee's tonight. You should come." It was from Tommy, they'd exchanges numbers at the shoot the day before.

"I don't know.."

"Come on, man, it'll be fun. You can bring your friend with you. Danielle?"

Adam thought about it. He wasn't sure about going alone. But if Danielle went. "What time and text me the address? Ill talk to her and see if she wants to go."

Well that wasn't a no. Tommy would take that answer. "It's at 9 tonight. And I'll text you the address as soon as I find it. See you then!"

What in the world did Adam just agree to.

Adam had no problem talking Danielle into going. She wanted to meet all these new people in Adams life. Plus.. She was a little skeptical about the kind of people they were too, Adam just got out of an abusive situation. Hopefully for good this time. She might have been a little protective over her friend there was no way she was letting him go to some party alone.

Lee's house was huge. Adam wasn't sure what he was expecting when they for there, but it wasn't this. He'd never seen anything like it. At least not in person. And when they got inside the place was already packed with people. Adam was already regretting his choice to go when Lee greeted them.

"Lee, this is Danielle," Adam was introducing his friend and his new boss.

"Oh! Great to meet you! Please you two, come in, make yourselves at home. There's drinks in the kitchen."he was pointing in the direction of the kitchen and it was easy enough to see from where they were standing. "If you need anything, come find me," and Lee was off again to continue his hostly duties and Adam tugged Danielle inside further and to the kitchen for those drinks.

It was several hours later, Adam had had several drinks by then, and some of the joint passed around a little bit ago. Both Danielle insisted was a bad idea, which Adam told her to chill out. He had no idea where she was now though, and he was chilled out on the couch with.. Brad? Yeah, Adam was pretty sure that was the tiny brunettes name. All he really knew at the moment is the man was a really good kisser.

Adam was definitely into those kisses and was returning them with just as much enthusiasm as he was getting them with. His hand on the side of the much smaller mans neck. Adam sledding even remember talking to Brad. One second he was sitting down beside him and the next they were making out there on the couch. Adam was okay with that, Adam was more than okay with that.

That was at least until the smaller mans hand on trying to move under his shirt and Adam pushing it away only ended up with Brads hand on his crotch. Adam froze for a few seconds until he was able to find words. He was nearly in full on panic mode at that point. He was shaking his head, "No, can't.." Was about all he got out, Brad though was apparently not getting the hint even with Adam pushing his hands away and turning away from the kisses.

Adam was being pulled from the couch then and he was more focused on not completely losing it rather than who was helping him. He assumed Danielle but that voice most definitely did not belong to her.

"Brad, dude, I think he said no." Tommy. It was Tommy and Adam was okay with that. He was leaning into the other man a bit. Not completely able to stand from the alcohol.

Something seemed to snap in Brad then as he looked up at the two of them. "Oh shit. Sorry, Adam. I don't know what got into me." Adam just waved him off unable to do much else.

"Are you okay, dude?" Adam just shook his head. The alcohol was getting to him now. It's not like he'd actually had that much really. But when there was nothing on your stomach it effected you much auk led and took much less.

"I.." Adam started but he felt queasy all of a sudden and yeah, that alcohol and what little bit he had ate was going to make another appearance. "Bathroom."

Tommy seemed to get what Adam meant and he nodded some, leading the other man quickly across the room to the bathroom, luckily there was no one in there already. "Hey.. I'm gonna go get you some water, okay?" Adam could only nod before running to the toilet and empty the contents of his stomach into it.

Adam startled when Tommy came back and touched his shoulder. He was still hunched over the toilet. He looked up at Tommy ands at back, leaning against the side of the tub as he took the glass of water being offered to him. "Thanks. You don't have to stay here with me though,"

Tommy just shook his head. "Don't be silly. Of course I do."

Adam gave a small smile. "Sorry. I.. Don't hold my alcohol well apparently." Adam laughed a bit. He just wanted to go home a d sleep now though. Sleep sounded amazing.

"You're not the only one here. Sorry about Brad, by the way, he gets a little carried away and doesn't like to hear no sometimes." Tommy felt like he needed to apologize for the man.

"It's fine.. Thanks for that too, by the way." Adam probably would have just sat and taken it. With Jackson if he'd pushing the man away or anything, he'd gotten some sort of punishment for it. In his head still, he was just suppose to deal. He shook that thought though.

"I promise he's actually harmless you just have to get his attention." Tommy was nodding.

"Probably was more me and my messed up self than him." Brad was cute after all and Adam was into it. If it hadn't been for his past with Jackson he probably would have been more than willing.

"I doubt your messed up babe." Adam raised an eyebrow at being called babe.

"You should save that thought for after you get to know me better." Adam sighed softly and okay, now the room was spinning and Adam wasn't even sure if it was the effects of the alcohol or not anymore. And he was shifting to try to get it to stop, pulling his knees towards his chest and resting his forehead against his knees. "Tommy.. Can you just find Danielle for me?"

Tommy nodded some and he gave Adams shoulder a friendly pat. "Yeah, I can do that. You gonna be okay in here?" Adam barely nodded to let Tommy know that yeah, he'd be just find before the other man left the room again.

When Adam woke up the next morning on Danielle's couch, he wasn't even sure how he got there. He remembered nothing after talking with Tommy in the bathroom. And oh god, he pukes in front of Tommy. Way to make a good impression Adam. Can't even hold your booze. He sat up and raised an eyebrow, he was in sweats and a t-shirt, and that is most definitely not the last thing he remembered wearing. Danielle must have helped him change. Well, that didn't make things even more embarrassing. But then Adam remembered something pulled him out of his slumber.. And oh there it was again. His phone.

"Hello?" He didn't even bother checking who it was once he located it, just answered.

"Adam, hey!"

Oh. Tommy. "Hey, Tommy." Adam was mumbling sleepily now and snuggling bak into the couch.

"Sorry, man, did I wake you? I just wanted to make sure you were alright after last night.."

Adam smiled a bit at that. The man was thoughtful. "Yeah. I'm fine. Just a little hungover. Just got reminded why I don't really drink.."

Tommy just laughed. "Yeah, that would be a pretty good reminder." Too bad Tommy didn't know Adam had just barely left the house in the last few years. "Hey, look, if your up to it, wanna grab lunch somewhere?"

Adam sat up again then. Maybe food would make him feel better. "Yeah, sure. Where at? I can meet you there."

Tommy gave him the name of the place and they hung up. Then Adam got up and went to get dressed. He checked himself in the mirror once he was dressed. His face was completely healed now so if he wanted he could skip the makeup and other than a little bit of light base which didn't cover much of anything and a tiny bit if eyeliner, he did skip the make up. It felt good to not have bruises to cover for once. Once he was all set, he grabbed his keys, wallet and phone, and he was out the door.

When Adam got to the cafe Tommy had invited him to for lunch, he made his way inside and well, when he spotted Tommy at a table, he almost turned around and left. Actually, he would have if it hasn't been for Tommy noticing him and waving him over. Adam hasn't realized it wouldn't be just him and Tommy. There were two others with him at the table. Brad? Yeah, Adam still wasn't even sure on his name. Didn't stop him from letting the guy shove his to the down Adams throat the night before though. And there was a woman with them that Adam hasn't met yet. Guess he would be now though. He made his way over and slid into the booth beside Tommy.

"Adam! You made it. I think you might remember Brad?" Tommy smirked a bit and Brad really looked like he felt bad for trying to push himself on Adam before.

"Yeah, sorry about last night. I wasn't quite myself. Drugs are bad, mmkay?" Adam just nodded.

"And this is Scarlett. Wife of our photographer," Tommy finished explaining and Adam was nodding and giving the woman a small smile. Tommy was realizing he probably should have told Adam they'd have company.

"So, Tommy here can't stop talking about you, so we thought we needed to meet you and see how great you are for ourselves " the woman was saying. And Adam was glancing to Tommy and blushing. What could Tommy possibly have to say about him?

"Well, here I am. Though... I think Brad tried to get a little too acquainted already.."

Brad just shrugged. "My bad." He did look sorry stop though. "I think I quite literally, made him sick too."

"That would have been the alcohol actually." Adam explains and it was hi ls turn to shrug. He was blushing again though. "I kinda panic easily too.. So yeah, don't feel too bad."

Tommy looked at him with concern then and Adam just looked down to pick at his nails.

Adam started to ease into their conversations after a while. He got to know Brad and Scarlett a little bit as well as getting to know Tommy better. And okay, maybe Danielle had been right. Maybe Adam didn't like Tommy. That didn't exactly mean he was ready for any sort of relationship.

Tommy offered to walk him home afterwards and Adam happy for the company on his walk. They talked along the way and Adam really felt at ease with Tommy. Something about him was just comforting.

"Adam, can I ask you out? Dinner at my place, say, Friday night?"

Adam just stared at him for a second. He was frozen. Again. Why did that keep happening? But why in the world would Tommy even want to go out with him. "Like.. Like a date?"

Tommy nodded but he seemed he sense Adams confusion and hesitation. "That's what I was thinking, yeah. But think of it as just two friends getting to know each other over dinner if you'd prefer.."

Adam shook his head slightly. "No, sorry. It can be a date. And Friday night is fine for me."

"Okay, good. Ill see you then. I'll text you the address before then."

Adam nodded. "Yeah, sounds good." Adam gave a small smile and then Tommy was heading on his way and Adam made his way up to Danielle's apartment.

Friday came much faster than Adam had expected. He had a shoot in-between then and now when Lee called him in for it but otherwise he hadn't even left the house. Come Friday though and almost time to leave, he was getting even more nervous than he had been already. He'd changed outfits about three too many time. Danielle just found it amusing and was actually laughing at him. Adam didn't find it so amused. He was pouting at her as she laughed at him.

"Adam, babe, you look fine. I'm sure Tommy will think so as well. He didn't seem the type to stress too much over this sort of thing.."

Adam sighed and he nodded, she was right. He was being silly. He was currently wear tight black jeans and a black and white striped t-shirt, with one of his favorite jackets over it. He looked over himself one more time in the mirror before looking back to Danielle, "So I look okay then?"

"You look fine, and Tommy's an ass if he thinks anything different."

Adam nodded some and he let out a small sigh. He glanced to the clock in the corner of the room and he turned back to Danielle, giving her a small smile, "I better go then. I'll be late."

Danielle nodded some, "Yeah, you better." She got up and pressed a kiss to his cheek. He'd gone light on the make up this time, mostly just covering the freckles and a light eyeliner to make his eyes pop even more. Danielle approved. "Have fun. Call me if you need me to pick you up or anything, yeah? You know I won't mind if you need me."

Adam nodded some. He didn't think that would happen, but did appreciate knowing she would be there if he did need her. "Yeah, I know. And I will. I'll see you later, Dani." He was kissing her forehead and he slipped his shoes on before he was out of her bedroom and heading out of the apartment.

When Adam got to Tommy's, he had to take a deep breath to calm himself as the nerves hit him all over again. He didn't even know why he was so nervous, he was pretty sure there was no pressure with this date. Adam was glad for that. He knocked on the apartment door as he reached it and then he stepped back a bit while he waited for Tommy to answer. Every second that passed, the more nervous he got and he was rocking back and forth on his heels to his toes.

"Adam! Get in here," Adam smiled when Tommy opened the door and he nodded some, stepping inside. He felt much better just like that, because again, something about Tommy just put him at ease and calmed him down just like that. "You look... gorgeous, amazing, beautiful, perfect. I can't find the word that seems to fit right?"

Adam was blushing then and he glanced down at his feet, "Thanks. You look pretty good yourself." He looked back up to Tommy then to see him smile. He should really do that more often Adam thought.

"Thanks. Have a seat," Tommy led Adam into the kitchen to sit at the small dinning table and Adam followed along, "I'm just finishing up dinner, then we'll eat,"

Adam nodded some, "Sounds good." Adam watched Tommy, and he took a seat in one of the chairs at the table, "You know, even though you invited me for dinner.. I wasn't expecting you to be doing the cooking. Don't ask what I was actually expecting though."

Tommy laughed a bit and he nodded some, "Most usually assume the same. Not many know that I'm actually a pretty decent cook," Tommy smiled again as he glanced over at Adam. It wasn't much longer as Tommy got the dinner finished and made plates for them. As Adam looked at the plate, he was thankful it was actually rather healthy food as well, a salad with plenty of veggies, and some sort of fish. "Eat up!"

Adam laughed a bit and he nodded some, "This looks good," He spoke as Tommy was sitting down in the chair beside him and he had picked up the fork to take a bite of the dinner, "Tastes as good as it looks, too. I think I might have to bring you home with me so you can give Danielle some tips.." Adam was.. mostly joking.

It made Tommy laugh and he shook his head slightly, "Not sure she'd be too happy with you calling her cooking bad,"

"Nah, she knows I'm teasing," Adam shrugged a bit. The rest of their dinner went on like that, little small talk and teasing and joking with each other. It was the most Adam had ate in ages, and he'd made it through the entire meal without some comment about his weight or how much he was eating. He could get use to that. He was stuffed by the time he was finished though, and it hadn't even been much. Obviously his stomach was not use to eating more than a bite or two of something.

"So, I thought we could watch a movie or something after I clean this up? I have a huge selection. Anything you want. I'll pick all the horror movies if you let me pick." Tommy smiled a bit, he loved his horror movies, but he knew they weren't really for everyone. Adam was thankful for that because he definitely wasn't that big of a fan.

Adam nodded some, "That sounds like a good plan to me, but let me help with this." Adam wasn't about to just sit there and watch while Tommy cleaned up on his own. That made him feel rude even if he were a guest. He was standing up as well and helping pick all the dishes up from the table to take them to the sink.

"alright if you insist, I'll wash, you dry," Tommy said as he grabbed the pans and pots used to cook with as well to put into the sink and started running water into them.

"I can do that," Adam smiled a bit and he nodded as he took the dish towel Tommy had handed him and he waited while Tommy washed the first dish so that he could dry it and put it away. The whole time they were still joking and talking with each other and everything had gone as perfect as it could. Adam could definitely get use to things like this.

It was all going well at least until Adam went to put the last plate away and it slipped from his hand and shattered to a billion pieces all over the floor. Adam was instantly not quite there anymore. It had brought him back to time with Jackson all over again. It was an accident, of course, Adam had never broken anything on purpose. But Jackson looked for any little thing to get mad about. It had happened several times over broken dishes.

Just as fast as he'd dropped it, Adam was backing away from Tommy, "Sorry, I didn't mean to," He definitely wasn't quite there. Tommy hardly looked like he could hurt a fly and he was so much smaller than Adam, even if he tried, Adam would be able to get out of a fight with Tommy, or at least he should.

"Adam, it's okay." Tommy was watching him and he was a little confused. He moved though to grab the broom and start sweeping up the glass.

Adam was shaking his head though, and he was waiting, bracing himself for whatever would be thrown at him this time. "It was an accident, just don't be mad, please." Adam had crossed his arms over his chest now, like he was trying to hide himself, and he looked so much smaller than he really was. It scared Tommy a little. Adam was backed up against the wall now and not even looking at Tommy. It made Tommy wonder just what Adam had been through to make him have the reaction to it. He realized after a moment that Adam was in another place, some strange state of mind now.

"Adam.. Adam, it's just me, it's okay." Tommy was setting the broom aside and he was moving towards Adam. Adam actually flinched then. Tommy didn't miss that. "Hey.." Tommy was talking quietly, gently, he didn't want to startle Adam anymore than he already was as he placed a hand on Adam's shoulder, "Adam, baby, snap out of it. It's just me, just Tommy. I won't hurt you.." Tommy was rubbing soothing circles on Adams shoulder. "I know it was an accident, I'm not worried about it. Just, calm down, okay?"

Adam finally snapped back after a moment, and he was leaning into Tommy, all of a sudden there were tears and sobbing and he didn't even know why. Tommy just wrapped his arms around the taller man and held him, making soothing little sounds and rubbing his back, "Hey, hey, it's okay, Adam, it's okay."

It took a few minutes, but Adam calmed down and when he did, he pulled away from Tommy. He was embarrassed now, he didn't know what got into him, or what just happened. Or well, he did know, but he didn't want to admit what happened. Tommy would have questions he was sure. Ones he wasn't ready to answer yet, not to Tommy. He didn't want to look at Tommy now. He'd probably think Adam was some sort of freak and not want anything to do with him anymore. Adam wouldn't blame him. He sort of was a little bit of a freak. "Sorry. I don't know what just happened.."

Tommy nodded some, and he let Adam pull away, but he was reaching to tilt Adams chin up so the taller man would look at him. "Hey, don't apologize, okay? It's fine." Tommy was wiping the tears and streaks of black from Adam's cheek with his thumb. "Hey, you might wanna go clean yourself up in the bathroom. Down the hall, first door on the left, I'll clean this mess up here and you come join me for that movie when you're ready okay? That is if you still want to.."

Adam nodded some, "Yeah, of course I still want too. I'll just be a minute,"

"Take your time." Tommy leaned up to press a kiss to Adam's cheek before Adam could make his way past him, careful of the glass still in the floor and made his way to the bathroom.

Adam knew Tommy was giving him his time alone to get himself together. He could see it in Tommy's eyes he knew Adam would need a few minutes and he was giving him that. Adam was so thankful for that. He was also really glad Tommy still wanted him to stay and hang out longer and didn't just send him home right then. He only took a few minutes though, he cleaned up his face, which ended in him taking most of his make up off, it was just smeared all over the place anyways so it looked better without it. When he came out, he took his seat on the couch and made himself comfortable while Tommy was busy moving about the living room and getting things together.

"Okay now?" Tommy asked when he noticed Adam. "Any movie requests?"

Adam nodded some, "Yeah, I'm okay, I think." Adam thought for a second, he definitely didn't want Tommy choosing for them if he would pick horror movies. "How about something funny? I don't have anything specific, but yeah, something funny would be good."

Tommy smiled and he nodded some, going to the movie collection he had and picked out one of the comedies in his stash before putting it in and moving to the couch to sit down next to Adam. "Do you want to talk instead of the movie? I mean.. something happened in there, you kinda of.. went somewhere else. I think you know exactly what it was." Tommy was watching Adam and Adam was just shaking his head, "You don't have to. We can just watch the movie. But if you want to talk about it, just tell me, okay?"

Adam gave Tommy a small smile. He was glad Tommy wouldn't force him to talk about it. He knew he would have to eventually, that Tommy would need to know about his past if things would go further but right now, he just wanted to enjoy the rest of the night and hopefully have fun with the rest of their date. He didn't want to bring everything with Jackson up. He didn't want to think about that right now. "It's.. something we'll have to talk about eventually. Things you should know about if you really want to be involved with me.." Adam started and he sighed softly, "I'm sort of a lot to handle, as you can tell." He gave a small smile, "But I don't want to talk about any of it right now. I just want to enjoy the rest of the night with you."

Tommy nodded, he was definitely not complaining about that. He could wait until Adam was ready to know exactly what was going on with him. "Okay, I'm okay with that. Just let me know if you change your mind?" He was wrapping an arm around Adam's shoulders and he gave a small smile.

Adam nodded some, "I will." Adam had snuggled right in when Tommy wrapped that arm around his shoulders and leaned in against Tommy. "Thanks for not freaking out on me. This whole thing is kinda new to me." Adam was saying as he turned his attention to the movie when Tommy hit play.

The rest of the night was spent watching the movie, a little bit of talking and teasing between them throughout. But it was time for Adam to leave all too soon. And while he didn't want to leave, he didn't want the night to end, but he was definitely no where near ready to spend the night with Tommy, especially not after his little episode in the kitchen earlier in the night. He was pulling his jacket on and Tommy walked him to the door.

"I had fun tonight.. and dinner was really good." Adam smiled a bit at the other man, "And thanks for not making a big deal about that whole.. dish thing. I'll try not to do that again."

"Forgot it even happened. It was a good night though. We'll do it again sometime?" Tommy was turning Adam to face him and looking up at Adam.

"Yeah, we'll do it again. Just tell me the time and place." Adam nodded some and he was looking down at Tommy. His fingers gave Tommy's hand a small squeeze.

"Good." Tommy smiled a bit, "Goodnight, Adam. I'll see you at the agency at some point, yeah?" Tommy wasn't waiting for Adam's response though, he was leaning up to press a kiss to Adam's lips. It was short and sweet and Adam barely had enough time to respond to it so Adam was leaning it to have a kiss of his own before he answered.

"Most likely, yeah." Adam agreed and he was stepping out as Tommy opened the door for him, "Goodnight, Tommy." He was saying before walking away and Tommy watched until Adam was out of sight before he closed the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Adam went straight to bed on the couch when he got home from his date with Tommy. It was late an Danielle had already been in bed, he definitely didn't want to wake her.

Apparently she didn't have that same thought about waking up.

"Adam wake up I need to hear all the details!" She was practically singing as she made her way through and to the kitchen to make coffee.

"What the fuck, Danielle? I'm sleeping. Hear about what?" Adam was mumbling and most definitely not amused by being woke up. In fact he was snuggling in more and pulling the blankets over his head.

"Oh come on? I know he didn't wear you out that much, now wake you ass up and tell me details."

Adam gave up. She wouldn't leave him alone. He was glaring though. "He didn't wear me out at all. I just like to sleep, unlike someone else here." He rolled his eyes as he shifted and he sat up on the couch. "We had dinner and watched a movie, then he kissed me goodnight and I came home. There, happy?" Adam made himself comfortable.

"That's not gonna cut it, what was for dinner? Did he cook? What movie did you watch? Was there snuggling?" Danielle definitely wanted every little detail and Adam already knew it.

"Ugh. Bring me that coffee and the. We'll talk, okay?" Danielle was just fine with that. She came over with two mugs just a few minutes later and sat down on the couch beside him.

"Now spill." And Adam did. He told her all about dinner and what they ate, that Tommy had most definitely cooked everything himself and it was the most delicious thing he'd ever ate. He told her about the movie and the snuggling, and the kiss that he was still wanting more of. He told her everything in as much detail as possible. He just left out the part about the breaking dish and him have a total Jackson flash back.

"Adam.. What're you leaving out? Did something happen?" Adam sighed. She knew him way too well.

"Kinda.." Adam started and he took a sip of his coffee. "I dropped a dish and shattered it all over-" Adam most definitely was not finished. Danielle thought he was.

"That's not anything bad, just an accident."

Adam nodded some. "That was t the point of the story. Let me finish, yeah?" Danielle just nodded. "Yeah the broken plate was definitely an accident. If I would have been with Jackson when it happened though.."

"You weren't though.. And I really hope Tommy is nothing like that bastard.."

"He's not! And no I wasn't with Jackson, but I had some sort of... something. As soon as the plate crashed, I just wasn't there anymore.. It was like I was with Jackson all over again. I think it took Tommy a few minutes to get me to snap out of it and when I did I kinda cried all over him.." Adam made a face at that. It sounded even worse now. "He probably thinks I'm some kinda freak now. But good news is he wants to see me again still after dealing with that so.."

Danielle just shook her head. "Oh, babe, you're a bigger mess than I thought. I'm glad Tommy was there for you though. And that he still wants to see you. I doubt he thinks you're a freak though." Danielle let out a sigh. "Did you tell him about what happened? Why you freaked out? Or any thing?"

Adam shook his head. "No.. He asked if I wanted to talk about it, but I didn't want to be a downer and ruin the whole evening so I told him not yet." He shrugged a bit and he was stopping g her before she spoke up again. "I know he needs to know about my past, he needs to know all of it. But when I'm ready to tell him about it, okay? Don't push me."

Danielle nodded, "I know. I won't. He sounds like he'll be patient though, so you've got time to work up the courage to tell him. And he's not going to run away from you if that's what you think. Not if he really likes you.."

"That's not what I'm scared of. I just want to forget any of it ever happened and just be normal. I just don't want to bring any of it up again." It had only been a couple weeks since he left Jackson. Everything was still new and fresh as it was. But he was starting to try to move past it so he wanted it to stay hidden right now.

Adam was in Lee's office that Monday. Lee had the final ads for the pants Adam modeled and wanted to make sure everything looked okay with to Adam before releasing them. Adam heard the office door open, but of course, it wasn't any of his business who might be coming to see Lee so he didn't bother looking.

"Adam! There you are!" Oh shit.

Lee didn't even get a chance to look up before the man was speaking. And Adam didn't need to look to know. Jackson. He tensed instantly and shook his head before looking back. "J-Jackson.. How'd you know I would be here?"

Jackson just shrugged. "I have my sources.." Oh shit.. had he been watching Adam this whole time? Did he know everything Adam had done? Adam was literally shaking now in fear of just what Jackson had been up to. "Come on, babe, let's go home. You don't need to be here.."

Adam just shook his head. "I like it here, and it's not ho-"

He was cut off. Jackson was grabbing his arm and pulling him up from the chair and trying to tug him out of the office. This is not exactly something Adam wanted Lee to see. He didn't want the man to know anything about Jackson just yet.. here he was. And Adam couldn't do much about it. "Let go of me, you don't fucking own me anymore." Adam was struggling and trying to pull away, but Jackson's grip on his arm was just too strong. Always had been. Fighting against it just made things worse. It always made things worse.

"Don't make a scene, Adam.." Jackson was warning, Adam knew that tone. He knew way too well. "They don't want someone like you working here anyways. Just come on,"

"I'm not the one making a scene," They were just outside Lee's office now. More people in the halls and the receptionist. They were all staring. Adam was trying to hide.

Jackson had started to speak again, but Lee had come out now and had gotten Jackson's grip off Adam's arm, and Adam was backing away from both men, until his back hit the wall wall, and Adam just slid down it, pulling his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around his legs. He could hear Lee saying something to Jackson, but just barely.

"Is that true, Adam? You don't wanna come home with me?"

Adam just nodded, barely taking a glance at the man. He was afraid of the anger he'd see in the mans face if he did. "Just go, Jackson. I'm not going anywhere with you.." He reached up to wipe at his eyes.

"Look at you, can't even take of your yourself.. you let your new boss man handle things for you.. I know you'll be back."

"Fuck off already! I'm not going with you!" Adam was all but yelling now through tears and sobs, and the shaking fear. He was bracing himself as well, he was expecting Jackson to come after him for that. Even if they were in public. But to Adam surprise, he just turned and left. Something Lee said must have did that. "He'll be back.. he just.. doesn't give up." Adam was trying to get out and Lee was kneeling in front of him.

"Hey, he's gone. You're okay.." Lee was trying to sooth him, but it wasn't working. Not even a little bit. Though, Adam did appreciate the attempt.

"C-can you call Tommy? Is h-he here?" Adam had barely caught the nod from Lee and he waited while Lee had gotten up to go and find Tommy for him. He was there, thankfully. Adam didn't have to wait too long and he was leaning into the arms that wrapped around his waist.

"Shit, Adam, what happened? Are you okay?" Adam wasn't exactly in the best shape to tell him just what happened. "My ex happened," Was all he managed to get out for now and Tommy was rubbing soothing circles on his back and whispering comforting little things to him, trying his best to calm him down. It was working. Adam knew it would. Something about Tommy, something Adam still hadn't quite figured out the reason for, comforted him. Adam was glad to have him around.

"I'm okay now." Adam murmured after a few minutes and he pulled back a bit. "I'm sure you were busy,"

"Nonsense." Tommy gave a small smile and he was wiping Adam's cheeks, "Hey, come here, we can talk about it if you want?" Tommy was holding out his hands to help Adam up and once they were both up, he led them to an empty conference room, locking the doors behind them and then leading Adam over to the big leather chairs for each of them to sit in.

Adam did want to talk. He wasn't sure he was ready for Tommy to know anything about Jackson. But if Jackson was just going to be showing up here demanding Adam come home.. He probably needed to let someone know the situation. At least a little bit of it. "Promise you won't tell anyone?" Adam looked up at Tommy finally then. "I do.. I need to talk about it and get it out? But some of this Danielle doesn't even know. So you can't even tell her.."

Tommy just nodded, "I promise. Not my place to tell."

Adam was trusting Tommy with that promise. With all of this. That was a big deal for him. This was something he hadn't even told his own mother about yet and yet he was about to spill it all to Tommy. If only he knew where to start though. "Jackson's my ex, or well, he's suppose to be, obviously I don't think he quite gets that."

He watched Tommy a moment. He liked like he was trying to figure things out on his own, with just that information alone, Adam could see all the gears turning in Tommy's head. He didn't wait for a response though. He wasn't expecting one. He pulled his knees up to his chest in the chair and wrapped his arms around his legs. Much like he had in the hall.

"I was happy with him once.. When we first for together. I was still in high school.. He was older, had just gotten out of school.." Adam started and he smiled a bit, thinking about when things with him and Jackson were good together. "He was so sweet, and handsome, and just perfect, an he treated me like I was some sort of king or something.. It was nice, you know?"

Tommy just nodded, he didn't say anything still though. He could tell Adam didn't want him to. That he wasn't finished. "Then I graduated.. Turned eighteen.. And he insisted I come stay with him. I was excited by the idea, getting away from my parents and out on my own.." Adam took a deep breath and he shook his head. "Biggest mistake I've ever made."

"What happened? You can tell me Adam.."

Adam just nodded, and he gave Tommy a small smile. "Everything happened. He changed completely and it was like.. Nothing I did was right. If I stayed home and did nothing, it was wrong, if I true to go out and find a job, it was wrong," Tommy was nodding again and just listening while Adam spoke. "It started with little things, mostly name calling and then it just got worse and worse. He found every reason he could to get angry.. Dinner wasn't done when he got home, there was a sock out of place.."

Adam had to stop for a moment, to pull himself back together. This wasn't easy to tell. "For the last four years I've been nothing to him, just someone he could take his bad day out on." Adam was reaching up to wipe at his eyes again.

"Adam did he-"

"Did he what? Hit me? Oh all the time. I think the sick bastard for off on it." Adam looked at Tommy then. "I think I still have a few left over bruises on my ribs." He admitted and he was looking down and picking at his nails now. "He didn't stop at just that though.. He enjoyed all forms of abuse. He'd hit me, call me names, he.." Adam stopped there. Did he really want to go there with Tommy?

"Adam.. He what, babe?"

"Well you know, it's kinda hard to be in the mood when your so bruises up you can barely move, no wasn't an answer he understood though. And that was more often then not there for a while.." Adam didn't want to actually say it. He didn't want to say it out loud. It made it that much more real.

"Adam tell me you don't mean.."

Adam cut him off again, this time with a nod. "Tell him no and he just took what he wanted. It often times ended with me held down to the bed, or cuffed, or something, just so he was sure I couldn't get away.." Adam dared to look up. To look at Tommy. He was expecting to see the man was disgusted with him now, but he didn't at all. Tommy was just looking at him, eyes full of concern.

"Oh, Adam, come here, babe" Tommy shifted in the chair and held his arms out to Adam. Adam didn't need to be told twice. He was shifting and moving into Tommy's chair with him, sitting in the smaller mans lap and just letting Tommy hold him. "Why did you keep putting up with that for so long?"

"I loved him. Or.. I did at one time. I was happy with him at first, I kept hoping it would be that way again. And then I had in my head that it was my fault, I kept making him angry and if I just didn't then it would be fine. And he kept promising he'd change.. And he would.. For a while it would be fine.. But then he'd have a bad day at work again.." Adam sighed and he buried his face in Tommy's neck. "I'm not going back to that now though. I'm still working on it not being my fault.. And so much else.. But I don't want to be stuck there with him anymore.."

"You don't have to, it's okay. It's lucky you've for a friend like Danielle, huh?"

Adam nodded and he smiled a bit. "Yeah, Danielle's great. I don't know where I would have ended up without her.."

They were quiet for a while after that. Adam calming himself after the incident, and explaining things to Tommy. Tommy just holding and giving him the time and comfort he needed.

"Hey, Adam?" Adam barely made a 'hmm?' As e was comfy right where he was. "Look at me for a second." Adam did, he lifted his head, looking at the other man. "This changes nothing between us, okay? Whatever is between us. I still wanna see you. I like you.."

Adam nodded and he gave a small smile at that. It was like Tommy read his mind or something. "I like you, too, Tommy and I'm glad you don't just think I'm a freak or something now,"

"I would never, baby boy," Tommy laughed softly and he tilted Adams chin up a bit more so he could press a soft kiss to Adams lips. "And we can take things as slow as you need to, okay? Just speak up if I cross a line, or try to move things too quickly.."

Adam nodded some. "I will. You're the best," Adam smirked a bit. "I suppose we should get back to what we were doing?"

Tommy nodded some, "probably so. Come find me if you need me again. Ill call you later, alright?"

Adam nodded, "yeah." He got up from Tommy's lap and held out a hand to help him up and then they were on their separate ways.

Adam was late getting home. Like, much later than he should have been and Danielle was getting worried. She kept telling herself she was being crazy and Adam was allowed to go out or do whatever he wanted before coming home. He was a grown man after all and she was not even close to being his mother.

Turns out though. She should have been worried.

When Adam came in, he literally looked like he'd been hit by a truck. Surely, that isn't what happened. Adam wasn't even sure how he got home to be fair. When he left the agency, it turned out Jackson hadn't left when Lee chased him out. He had just gone outside somewhere to wait for Adam. And now Adam was standing, just barely, but he was standing, in Danielle's apartment, looking the worst he'd ever looked from one of his encounters with the other man. Bloodied lip, cuts on his temple, bruises everywhere. Adam really felt like he'd been hit by a truck. It hurt, everywhere. It hurt to move.

Adam really had no idea at all how he made it the several blocks from the agency to Danielle's after that. "I.." Adam was going to try to explain to Danielle, but then everything went black and he was out.

When Adam came too again, the room was bright, there was some sort of... something hooked to him. The room was entirely too white and he could hear murmurs around him. He tried to shift but... well that hurt and it was the worst Idea he'd had, which led to a groan escaping his mouth. "If you guys are talking about me when I'm right here.." He was mumbling and he probably shouldn't even be attempting to talk cause even that hurt. He didn't even finish the rest of that threat though. He had no idea what he would do when he couldn't even move. "Where am I?" He didn't even bother to try to fully open his eyes and figure that out himself. He just knew, he most definitely wasn't at home.

"Adam! You're awake." That was Danielle, okay, Adam relaxed a little. At least she was with him. "You're in the hospital, hun. You came home looking like you'd been hit by a truck and collapsed once you got in the door.."

Adam gave a small nod. He remembered part of that after.. "Jackson.."

"I know, hun, shh." Danielle was soothing him, she'd known, Adam wasn't a fighter and wasn't one too look for a confrontation at all. So it was the only explanation that made sense.

"How long have I been out?"

"Few hours.. they ran some tests and all, and you've been out in here for a bit," That was a different voice. A mans. Oh shit. Tommy.

Adam's eyes were open wide all of a sudden now and he was looking over at Danielle, "You called Tommy?!"

Tommy was the one to laugh at Adam's reaction and he shook his head. "She didn't call me.. I called you. And I might have panicked when she answered you're phone. So my fault, not hers."

Adam looked to the other side at Tommy then. And he sighed, nodding some, it was fair enough. "You shouldn't be seeing me like this. I must look as bad as I feel right now.."

"I'll be honest, you don't look to hot. But it's fine. I want to be here.."

"I'll go tell the nurses you're awake. They wanted to talk to you when you woke up." Danielle was speaking now and she was leaving the room. Leaving Adam and Tommy alone.

"So Jackson was the cause of all this?" Tommy looked really concerned now, and Adam just looked up at him and nodded.

"Did Lee not tell you my reason for the whole freak out earlier?" A shake of the head from Tommy, "Jackson had been there, he came to 'take me home with him' and he was pissed when Lee chased him off. He must have waited for me outside the building instead of just leaving.." Adam took a deep breath. And Okay, that really, really hurt, which made him wince. "This is the result of that.."

"Has it ever been this bad before?"

Adam was shaking his head this time, "Have I ended up in the hospital because of him before? No. This is a first. Probably more thanks to Danielle not giving me a choice while I was out though."

Tommy only had a chance to nod before Danielle was back with the nurses. "Hi, Adam. How are you feeling?"

"Do you honestly want me to answer that?" That got a chuckle from the nurse and she shook her head.

"No, no, you don't have to. I could guess it's not great." She told him and started checking all of his iv's and everything. "I just wanted to ask you a few questions and go your test results with you. Do you want to do that alone or do you want your friends here to stay?"

Adam thought about it a moment, but then he thought about what they might ask about, and he'd be much more comfortable alone just in case anything he'd rather Tommy and Danielle not hear came up. "Alone, please?" Adam looked between Tommy and Danielle. Tommy just nodded and looked to Danielle, who looked like she really didn't want to leave him alone but she nodded anyways and followed Tommy out of the room. Adam had the nurse help him sit up, with the help of adjusting the bed and it took much more effort than it should have, and it hurt so much, but it was much easier to talk that way.

"First thing I have to ask is, did you know you're attacker?" Adam just nodded.

"Yeah, not the first time I've taken a few punches from him either." Adam realized that didn't really answer her question, and he really didn't want to get into that either, he was sure she heard enough of that shit in her profession. "An ex that doesn't quite get the picture."

"Okay.." She gave a small reassuring smile. "Would you like to press charges? You don't have to answer that now.. you can think about it a little bit if you need too. "

Adam nodded, "I'd like to think on it, yeah." Adam wasn't sure. He knew he should, but what if that just upset Jackson even more? What if he came after Adam again somehow for it? What if he wasn't so lucky to walk away from it next time?

"Of course. Now we need to go over the test results which is going to lead me to some other questions, okay?" Adam nodded and he was waiting for the results, "Luckily, you suffered no permanent damage from your injuries. You have a minor concussion, two broken ribs, and a lot of bruising. But all of it will heal just fine. Something else we found though, not related to the incident is you're suffering from a form of malnutrition."

That had been the part Adam was afraid of being brought up in front of his friends. He had no idea what sort of tests they did or what would come up on them. "Not surprising.." Adam murmured, more to himself.

"I'm required to ask about your diet and eating habits, Are you eating okay? What sort of things are you eating? I'm also required to offer information and the proper help if needed.. You don't have to take it, that part if your choice and up to you when your ready to seek out that help,"

Adam just shook his head. "Or lack there of any eating habits or diet? I.. just don't eat. Not if I can help it."

"How long has this been going on?"

Adam didn't even have to think about that. "Nearly four years.."

The nurse was nodding some, she had pamphlets ready for the occasion, obviously this situation happened enough to know what was going on. She had pamphlets with information on eating disorders, different ones, the causes, the effects on the body, the steps to get help, all of it. "The doctor will look you over in the morning and as long as everything looks okay, you should be okay to go home then as long as you're able to have someone with you to help out. I'll leave you alone to rest now." She had gotten up and was leaving the room.

Adam reached up to wipe at his eyes, he hadn't even realized he was crying for probably the millionth time that day until Danielle and Tommy came back in. He was holding the pamphlet's in his hand and just staring at them too. He didn't even think about trying hide them. Not until Danielle was taking one and looking at it, "Adam.."

"Don't start Dani, please. I know.. I'm just a huge fucking mess." Tommy was leaning down and pressing a kiss to the top of Adam's head then and he glanced at the Pamphlets as well. "The good news? I get to go home tomorrow if someone can constantly be with me at home, like I'm some sort of helpless fucking baby.."

"You're not, Adam. You've been through a lot, I think we both understand," Tommy was talking now and looking to Danielle as she nodded, "They're kicking us out though. Visiting hours and not being family, you know?" Adam was pouting at that. "Get some rest, Danielle and I will work out which of us will stay at home and baby you so you can heal up at home, alright?"

They said they're quick goodbyes and then Danielle and Tommy had left.


	4. Chapter 4

Adam had gotten the okay to be released the next day, but just like the nurse had told him. It would only be if he were able to stay with someone who could help him, they wanted someone to keep an eye on him for a few days because of the concussion, they also knew even the most simple of tasks such as getting up to go to the bathroom wouldn't be easy with Adams broken ribs.

Adam had no idea who he'd stay with. Danielle worked and couldn't be home with him all the time. He couldn't exactly ask so much of Tommy when he'd only just met him. Apparently the two of them had already decided for him.

"You'll be coming to stay with me. I have a lot of time between shoots so I can easily be home until you're able to get around better on your own.." Tommy was explaining.

"I can't ask you to do that, Tommy. You barely know me, you don't need to baby me. I'll just stay here a few more days." Adam was shaking his head and he let out a sigh. That was his only option right now because he most definitely was not calling his mother.

"Adam, you're staying with Tommy, or I'm calling your mother. I've been good through all of this and haven't called and worried her but if you wanna be stubborn.."

Adam groaned. Maki g threats so was not fair. "Okay fine. I'll stay with Tommy. Can you get-" well Adam was going to ask if she could get some together for him. Apparently she had already taken care of that. She was holding up a bag of his things to show him.

"Got it already! You don't even have to ask." Danielle gave him a small smile and then kissed him on the cheek. "I'm gonna run and leave you two to it, but I'll tell the nurse on my way out so she can bring in all the release papers and everything you'll need to sign." And then just like that she was gone.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say she was doing this on purpose to push us together.." Adam just shook his head slightly. "Actually? I do know better but I still say that."

"She means well. Now about calling your mother? I think you should. You should let her know what happened and that you're okay." Tommy could only imagine the FBI he his own mother would be thinking if she hasn't heard from him in a few days.

Adam sighed. Tommy was right and he knew it. He just didn't want to do it no matter how much he should. "I know. I will. I just.. Don't want to be smothered by her at the moment.. And I know my mom.. Even if I insist I have all the help I need to heal, she'll be running to my side anyways,"

Tommy nodded. He understood. He didn't get a chance to say anything else though as the nurse was coming in with everything Adam needed to sign before he could go home.

When they finally got to Tommy's, after what seemed like the longest car ride ever even though it was only a few minutes, Adam felt even the tiniest of bumps and just everything hurt, Adam really wanted nothing more than a shower and sleep. He couldn't shake the sleeping feeling, he'd been told that was a side effect of the concussion though and he'd likely feel that way for a few days.

"Do you need anything?"

"I just want to shower and sleep." Adam answered and he looked to Tommy.

"Okay, I can-"

"No! Tommy, I don't need help to shower. The one thing I think I can manage on my own, just let me okay?" Adam felt helpless enough being told he couldn't be left on his own and needing Tommy to pretty much babysit him. The man was definitely not about to help him shower too.

"Okay, okay. Just an offer, okay?" Tommy gave a small smile. "Go ahead then. Ill make us some lunch while you get washed up. Just yell if you need anything,"

Adam nodded. He could do that. And while he didn't really want to eat either.. He kinda had a feeling he wouldn't be getting out of that. "I will." Adam then made his way slowly to the bathroom, holding his ribs the whole time. Who know a couple broken ribs hurt so much? Not to mention he was sore all over.

He was fine though, at least until he got out of the shower. There were fresh tears by then from the pain, he felt like the biggest baby too, that he couldn't handle it. But.. Well shit. He didn't even grab clothes on his way in here. "Tommy!" He called and bed wrapped a towel around his waist. He'd forgotten all about the scars along his back and abdomen, at least that was until Tommy was staring at him a few seconds later. "Don't ask, please. Just bring me clothes... Or my bag, something, and like.. That whole bottle of pain killers,"

"That bad, huh?" Tommy nodded some, and he stepped closer to press a kiss to Adams cheek. "Will do though. Ill be right back."

Then tommy disappeared and came back a minute or so later with the clothes, some sweats an a t-shirt which he was handing to Adam. "Guest room it the first door right across the hall, I put your pain meds in there on the night stand with a bottle of water. Lunch is almost ready, I'll bring you a plate when it is,"

Adam just nodded and went about getting dressed once Tommy left. Very slowly and careful not to move too much.

When Tommy had finally come in with their lunch a little bit later, Adam had just managed to get himself settled and comfortable after finding his phone and calling his mom while he waited. The pain meds had started to kick in a little bit too, and he just felt sleepy.

"I'm not really hungry. And I hope you don't mind but I'm pretty sure my moms on her way.."

Tommy just shook his head and he sat carefully on the bed beside Adam, as not to shake him around too much. He was handing Adam one of the plates and keep one for himself. Some sort of salad with fruits and veggies and what looked like chicken. "I don't mind. And nonsense your not hungry, you haven't ate today and those pills are going to upset your stomach if you don't eat with them.."

"Food is going to upset my stomach.." Adam mumbled and he sighed, taking the plate and fork and poking around at the plate a bit.

"Adam.. You have to eat." Adam knew Tommy was right. He knew he should. "You'll probably have to get use to larger meals again, but just a few bites?" Adam had looked over the pamphlets the nurse gave him. All the things that could happen to his body. Organ failure, ruining his stomach permanently. He wasn't sure how none of that had happened yet.

"I know.. I know I need to, I just.. I can't get his voice out of my head.. Telling me how gross and fat I am.." Adam was still just poking and pushing things around on the plate.

"It doesn't matter what he thinks Adam. He's an ass. You're gorgeous, just how you are okay? Now eat, please. For me? For Danielle? We're both here to help you with this.."

Adam just nodded and he sighed. "For you.. I guess. Since you've been so nice to me.." Adam gave a small smile and he finally actually took a bite of the salad.

Adam must have fallen asleep sometime after they ate lunch, Tommy had stayed and at with him and helped him get situated so he was comfortable and could rest for a while. Adam really was grateful for all of Tommy's help even if he really did feel completely helpless.

Adam forgot all about his mom suppose to be on her way over, and really.. when he shifted to try to get up, because he really really needed to piss. He must have been out for hours, he moved the wrong way, and he groaned, apparently loud enough to be heard from the living room because next thing he knew someone was helping him up and as soon as he was up, he was wrapped up in a tight but careful hug that most definitely was not Tommy.

"Mom.." Adam just clung to her. He really couldn't remember the last time that he'd seen her, Jackson would just get angry if Adam seen his family or his friends, so he avoided it as much as he could.

"Adam, sweetie, I wish you would have called me," She was pulling back to look at him and rubbing his back in a soothing way. Yeah, he should have. Adam missed her.

"I know, I'm sorry." Adam just looked at his mom, she looked worried, and of course she probably had reason to me. Adam knew how he looked, when he'd showered earlier he'd finally gotten to see himself. The bruises around his eyes and on his cheeks, the cuts on his cheeks and temple. But then something finally clicked. She'd been waiting for him to wake up. For hours. With Tommy. "Mom, where's Tommy? Please tell me you went easy on him.."

That made her laugh, "Oh, honey, Tommy's just cleaning up in the kitchen. He's a sweet boy, made me dinner while I was waiting and everything," She nodded some, "I like him,"

Adam smiled at that, and tried to hold back the laugh. It hurt to laugh. But then he wondered just how much Tommy had told her. But Tommy was sticking his head in the door then, "Everything okay in here?"

Adam nodded, looking to the door. "Yeah, it's fine. I just really need to piss.. still." Adam shook his head a bit, that was why he was getting up in the first place, his mom almost made him forget.

Leila was laughing at that though, "Well why didn't you say that!" she let go of him and went to leave the room.

Once she left, Adam looked to Tommy who was still standing in the door, "I didn't really tell her anything if that's what you're wondering." Tommy told Adam and he shrugged a bit as he flipped the light on before stepping into the room, "I mean, I gave her the general idea cause she wanted to know what happened, but I left out the details,"

Adam nodded some. He was thankful for that. His mom didn't need to know anything more than that. He didn't want to really go into the details with her. "Thanks for that. Hopefully she didn't share any embarrassing stories about me with you..."

"Well actually.." Tommy started, mostly just to tease Adam.

"Oh, god, I don't wanna know. Just move, I wasn't kidding about needing to piss,"

Tommy laughed and he nodded some, "Come sit down with us when you're finished. I can warm up dinner for you if you want?"

Adam shot him a glare but it had just turned into a smile and Tommy had stopped him to steal a quick kiss as Adam passed him and made his way across the hall to the bathroom. Slowly, and carefully.

When Adam made it into the living room, he could hear Tommy laughing about something from the hall, he quite liked hearing that, he thought. But then.. He heard his mothers voice. Telling some story about him from when he was little. Something about how Adam hated diapers and clothes when he was a toddler. Adam didn't wanna know where that story was going.

"Mom! Can we not.."

Tommy just smiled at him and shrugged, "I thought it was cute." And then he was up to help ad to the couch and to sit down and then he disappeared to the kitchen and re-emerged a minute or so later with a plate of dinner for Adam. He still kept things light and easy, knowing Adam wouldn't be up for eating a lot even if he wanted to.

Adam just smiled up at him and took the plate along with the kiss Tommy pressed to the top of his head. "Thanks,"

Leila was watching the scene and smiling at the two of them. She was happy to know and see that her son was being taken care of. Seeing them together, she liked Tommy even more.

Adam started eating. Little bites, mostly he was moving things around on the plate. After a moment or so though, he definitely noticed that it was quiet around him and there were two pairs of eyes on him. He looked up from his plate, looking between his mother and his friend, "I'm eating, I promise. Now please stop staring at me, it's awkward and I feel like some sort of caged animal."

They both nodded and mumbled a 'sorry' before turning their attention from Adam, and talking amongst each other again. Adam liked that much better. He liked that they were getting along. But the. He noticed his mom was starting in on some childhood story about him again.

"Mom! Stop.." Adam shook his head.

"Oh you wake up ruin all my fun," tommy teased Adam.

Adam shrugged. "I'm still tired. I'll probably go back to bed after this and you can ask her whatever you want.." Adam knew his mother anyways. If he wasn't there to tell her not to share.. She would share.

Adam felt much better the next morning. Well, as much as he could. He was still sore and his ribs still hurt, but he was much more alert and awake. His head felt better. That was definitely a good thing.

He'd spent the day lounging with Tommy in the living room. It was nice, to just hang out. He'd snuggle more but.. That wasn't as easy of a task as it normally would have been. Tommy had out in a movie after dinner though, Adams only request was that it not be anything funny, it still hurt to laugh. He was sitting beside Tommy, leaning into the other man, head on his shoulder. Tommy had pulled a blanket over them and wrapped an arm around Adams shoulders.

At some point though, they'd gotten bored of the movie and found each other much more interesting. The little kisses Tommy kept stealing had turned into much more. Adam wasn't even sure how he'd ended up laying on the couch, Tommy on top of him, or well, over him, they both knew Tommy couldn't put his weight on Adam at the moment.

Adam was enjoying it. Just kisses. No pressure. It was a nice change from the way things were with Jackson. Adam could just enjoy the way Tommy felt above him, the way his soft, gorgeous lips felt against his own. The way their tongues moved against each other. It was all slow and so so nice.

Then Tommy's hand started to slip under Adam shirt and Adam was shaking head as he pulled away from the kiss. Tommy just started kissing down Adams jaw and neck then, until Adam gave a tug with the hand he hand tangled in Tommy's hair. Just hard enough to get the mans attention.

"Tommy, come on." Tommy got the point then though. He pulled his ha s from under Adams shirt and he pulled away.

"Shit, sorry, babe. Didn't mean to get carried away." He was sitting back up again. Adam was frowning then. Tommy noticed. "What? Is that not what you wanted?"

"I liked the kissing.. You could keep doing that.." Adam smiled up at the other man and held his hands out, "help me sit up, please?"

Tommy did just that. Taking Adams hands and carefully pulling him to a sitting position. "What did I do wrong then? So I know not to do it again.."

"Your hand under my shirt.. I don't know.. It just.. Was too much."

Tommy nodded. "Okay. I'll remember not to do that." He pressed another kiss to Adams lips. "Hey.. Lets take it to bed though? More comfortable than the couch."

Adam very visibly tended at that thought. "Bed.. No. Not ready-"

Tommy knew what Adam was thinking. He pressed another kiss to Adams lips to stop his thought. "I didn't mean it like that. It doesn't have to go any further than you want it to. I just thought it would be more comfortable for you rather than the cramped couch.."

Adam calmed down and he nodded some. He believed Tommy. Trusted the man not to try and pressure him into anything. "Oh. Right. Sorry. Yeah, bed."

Tommy nodded some and for up to turn the tv off before he was back and helping Adam up and to his bedroom and helping him into bed. Adam was on his side, the broken ribs were all on the left side, so he could lay on his right rather comfortably, Tommy left him to go and change but when he came back, he climbed in next to Adam, laying on his side and facing the other man.

Adam couldn't really move much without wincing in pain, and Tommy was trying his best not to jostle Adam around too much on the bed as he tried to get closer so it took a few minutes for him to get them both situated and comfortable. He reached around to rest a hand on Adams lower back, rubbing small circles there. "Is this okay now?"

Adam nodded some, "mhmm, except you should be kissing me.." Adam smiled a bit as he looked over at Tommy.

"Oh I should? I guess I missed that part." Tommy pressed a few small kisses to Adams lips between words, "I guess your right.." And once Tommy really pressed his lips to Adams, Adams hand automatically came up to tangle his fingers in the back of Tommy's hair.

Adam liked the kissing, he had always enjoyed kissing. It was fun and felt good without much pressure. It didn't have to go further. And while right now, Adam wanted to go further, he was in no condition to, and he wasn't quite ready for it. And he was so glad Tommy was okay with that. He seemed okay with that anyways.

They kept that up until Adam was too tired to keep going, the pain meds made him drowsy as well and the ones he took before their movie were starting to kick in, so he just broke the kiss and snuggled into Tommy after a little while longer.

"Goodnight, Tommy." He murmured sleepily.

"Did I just kiss you to sleep?" All he got was a nod from Adam in response. "Goodnight, baby boy." Tommy whispered because Adam was already nearly out.

Tommy woke up before Adam the next morning and he didn't even bother moving or getting up. He just laid and watched Adam sleep. He looked so peaceful and so so beautiful. Tommy just couldn't get over it.

The way the morning sun was coming through the window and hitting Adams face, the mans broad shoulders, the lines of his body, Tommy's fingers were actually itching to touch, but he stopped himself, he didn't want to disturb Adams sleep. He'd need his rest to heal up and get back on his feet. And Tommy wanted that probably just as much as Adam did, he hated seeing the man in so much pain.

"I can feel you staring," Adam was mumbling sleepily without even bothering to open his eyes.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were awake." Tommy said honestly, his fingers reaching out then to brush Adams hair off his forehead, and then ran his fingers down along Adams jaw. Adam perfect, gorgeous jaw. "I couldn't help it, you just looked so gorgeous and peaceful all snuggled up over there."

That actually got a smile out if Adam and he finally opened his eyes and looked over at Tommy. He was a risky starting to believe it when Tommy said things like that. "'Tis okay. Hardly doubt I look that great though all bruised up."

Tommy smiled at the other man and he leaned in to press a kiss to Adams lips. "I know what's under all those bruises though. And they actually look like they're starting g to fade a little bit," Tommy said, running his fingers lightly along the edges of one of the bruises, careful not to hurt the other man. "How're you feeling today?"

Adam hasn't moved much yet, but he could already tell some of the soreness was fading, and his ribs were feeling slightly better. "I've been better, but I think I'll live."

Tommy nodded some, "Well I hope so, cause I could get use to waking up like this." He stole another quick kiss before moving to get out of bed. "I'll go start some coffee and find something for breakfast. Do you need help getting up?"

Adam just shook his head. "No, I think I'll manage," Adam gave a small smile and Tommy just nodded and then disappeared from the room.

Adam did manage just fine and once he'd taken care of his business in the bathroom, grabbing a shower and then making his way to the guest room for his pain meds before he went to join Tommy in the kitchen.

"Oh my god, whatever your making smells amazing." Adam was starving. For once. And he actually wasn't even thinking about whether he should eat and risk gaining a few pounds are not. Tommy had just made him feel that much better apparently. "By the way, I really hope you were serious about waking up that way all the time cause I don't think slept that good in years." Adam was sitting at the table and Tommy had already pouted a cup of coffee for him and set it on the table in front of him stealing a kiss as he did.

"I wouldn't mind it at all really." Tommy was smiling. "You smell better than the food though," Tommy smirked a bit and then he was moving back over to finish cooking. "Bacon, eggs, pancakes, and some toast."

Adam blushed at Tommy's comment and he started fixing up his coffee the way he liked it. "I wish I could be more help. I hate just sitting around like a useless blob."

Tommy just shook his head. "Don't worry about it, you definitely not useless, and in a couple weeks time, you'll be back to your old self." Tommy fixed up plates for them both and brought them to the table as he sat down. "I kinda told Lee, by the way,"

"God, I hope so. I'll be happy if all the soreness is just gone by then." Adam froze though when Tommy mentioned Lee. "You didn't.."

"Hey, relax, I told him there was a little incident and you weren't exactly able to do any shoots right now. I didn't go into details or anything like that. Tell him when your ready, okay?" Tommy explained himself a little better and he smiled a bit. Adam just nodded and went drive right into his plate.

"I'm starving, and you are going to make me fat," Adam told the other man but he didn't even let that thought bother him for once.

"No just trying to get you healthy. You are perfect just how you are,"

Adam just smiled at that.

Danielle came by later in the day after she got off work to see how Adam was doing. Apparently just called wasn't good enough because she needed to see that Tommy really was taking care of him well enough. Plus she was just in time for dinner. "Oh, Adam I actually came by to tell you, Jackson's been arrested, he won't be bothering you again for a long time,"

"Oh.." Adam had decided to go ahead with pressing charges. Only after Danielle and Tommy had talked into it. He was still terrified that Jackson would get out and be after him though. Surely he'd be pissed knowing Adam out him in jail. He had to stop thinking Bout that though. "That's great." Adam really was glad, he didn't want Jackson being able to his anyone else either.

"I'd offer a glass of wind to celebrate the news.. But I hardly think it'd be fair to poor Adam since he can't drink with his pain meds," Tommy said as he was getting up from the table once everyone else had finished eating as well and started to clean the kitchen up. "We will when he's up to it though," he gave a small and Adam just looked after him as he moved about the kitchen to clean up after his guests. Adam still felt like he should be helping.

"Yeah, that would be good." Adam smiled after Tommy and Danielle was giving him a knowing look. Adam had no IDE what it was about. "What?"

Danielle just grinned and shook her head. "Nothing, you just have this look. Like.. You're really happy finally and you keep looking at him like he's the only person in the world. It's adorable and makes me happy to see. You deserve to be happy, and treated right, Adam." She stood then, stretching. "Hear that Tommy? You better be good to him or you'll have to answer to me," she was serious but she had a teasing tone. She knew Tommy wouldn't actually hurt Adam. Not on purpose. "I have to go though, you two. Thanks for dinner, Tommy."

Tommy turned to hug her and nodded some. "It was no problem." He nodded some, "stop by anytime, we'll be here."

Danielle smiled and nodded and then she was out the door after saying her goodbyes.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a week now since Adam had been staying with Tommy. He felt a lot better. He was much less sore. His ribs felt a lot less painful unless he moved a certain way, and the bruises had faxed a lot.

Adam was standing in the guest room in front of the full length mirror on the closet door. He'd filled out a tiny bit since being there with Tommy and actually eating. Not a lot, not enough for anyone else to notice. But Adam noticed. And he did t think he liked it. He was poking at his stomach and he let out a sigh, letting his shirt back down, just as Tommy came in.

"I see you thinking over there. And I know just what you're thinking," Tommy moved over to wrap his arms around Adam from behind. He was still careful, Adam might had felt better but he still wasn't fully healed and it would be easy to further injure him to too much pressure around his ribs.

"You mean you know I'm thinking about how you're making me fat?" Adam pouted a bit and lifted his shirt again. "Look at it, it's so gross and flabby,"

Tommy sighed and he pressed a kiss to Adams shoulder. "You are not even close to fat." Tommy moved his hands around to Adams front, rubbing over his belly. "You're beautiful and perfect."

"I wish I knew why you thought that. Or why you can't see what I see." Adam was putting his shirt down again and turning to face Tommy.

"I wish you could see yourself from my point of view, see how gorgeous and amazing you look," Tommy reached up to run his fingers along Adams cheek and jaw.

Adam was in a mood. He was being hard on himself for no real reason. And all he did was pout at Tommy. He wanted to believe him. And most of the time he almost did. But right now was not one of those times. "I think you're just nuts."

"I think you're the one that's nuts." Tommy stood up on his tippy toes to reach Adam for a kiss. "Will you just stop hating yourself and believe me? If no one else then just me? You can trust me.. And I think you are honestly the most beautiful man I have ever seen."

Adam returned the kiss and he smiled a bit. "Just.. In a mood I guess." He was also confused about the two of them. He was pretty sure he was falling for Tommy. Something he was terrified to admit to. But it was true. And while they had been kissing here and there, and Tommy had seemed to want him, they had t made anything official so Adam had no idea what they were doing. We're they together? Were they not together? Or something else entirely? Adam had no idea. It was not helping his mood at all.

"And you're thinking again. What's on your mind, babe?" Tommy moved to sit on the edge if the bed and tugged Adam carefully with him. "Come on, you can tell me?"

"Just confused."

"What about?" Tommy reached for Adams hand and turned slightly to face Adam more.

"About us and this.." Adam motioned between them and shrugged a bit.

Well now Tommy looked confused and he just looked at Adam. "What about us and this?" He made the same motion between them.

"Just.. That I don't know what we're doing? Or what to call you? Like are we just friends or.."

Tommy nodded then as things seemed to click. Now he knew why Adam was confused. They'd been kissing and doing things couples usually do together. But they hadn't talked about it at all. Tommy didn't want to bring it up and push things actually just in case Adam wasn't ready to take that next step and put a label on it yet. "Oh, Adam. Why didn't you say something sooner?" He asked and he leaned over to press a kiss to Adams cheek. "I like you, Adam. I like you so much it scares me sometimes, especially since I don't really know you that well.. Or for that long. And I want to be so much more than friends.. But only if you're ready for that.. There's no pressure."

Adam nodded some as he listened. "Guess it just hit me that I didn't know?" Adam shrugged a bit. "But I like you, too. And I do want to be more than friends.."

"So, boyfriends? Do I get to claim you all for myself?"

Adam nodded, and he pressed another kiss to Tommy's lips. "Yeah, all yours Tommy. Boyfriends."

"Now.. Can I show you just how gorgeous you really are? And these freckles? I love them. Are they everywhere?"

Adam laughed softly, then winced, okay, that still kinda hurt. "I have no idea what you have in mind so I can't say yes or no to that. And the freckles? Yeah.. They're pretty much everywhere."

Tommy groaned at the thought of the freckles. "Ugh. I want to find and lick every single on of those gorgeous freckles then." He was leaning up to kiss Adams lips again. "Can I do that?" Tommy was reaching for the hem of Adams shirt, looking up at Adams face to ask permission before he tried to take it off, the look in Adams eyes said it was okay, so Tommy lifted the shirt, slowly and carefully and tossed it aside. "Lay back for me, Adam.."

Adam just watched Tommy for a second before scooting back on the bed and laying back against the pillows to make himself comfortable. "Tommy.." He was reaching for the other man,

"What is it? I'm right here, babe.." Tommy didn't waste any time moving over Adam and he felt Adams fingers tug at his shirt almost instantly so he was sitting back to pull his own shirt off as well.

Adam just shook his head, "Just wanted you closer," Adams hands were everywhere as soon as Tommy's shirt was off and the man had moved back over him. He couldn't help touching. His hands seemed to have a mind of their own.

Tommy nodded some and he had more back over Adam, supporting his weight with his arms since he could at really put it all on Adam still. "Are you okay with this?" Tommy was asking quietly as he was leaning down to press kisses to Adams lips between words and Adam just nodded in response, leaning up for more of those kisses.

The kisses grew more heated, Adams hand moving up to tangle in the back of Tommy's hair when Tommy started kissing down along Adams jaw and neck. He definitely wasn't kidding at all when he'd said he wanted to find and taste every am how freckle on Adams body. He was going to attempt to do just that.

Adam breathing was getting heavier as Tommy kissed his way down until the man under him was panting, and Tommy had only gotten started. He stopped to nip and suck at Adams skin every so often as he made his way down Adams chest, until he reached a nipple. Tommy definitely wanted to find out how sensitive they were, dipping his head he gave a pick first before nipping and giving a small tug with his teeth, and he brought a hand up play with the opposite nipple with his fingers.

The pulled a moan from Adam, and Tommy glanced up to Adams face. His eyes were closed, head tipped back, lips parted slightly. "Fuck, Adam. You're so gorgeous. You look so sexy like this," Tommy murmured and kissed his way across Adams chest to give the other nipple the same attention he had the first.

"Keep saying things like that I might actually believe them one day," Adam mumbled, his fingers tugging at Tommy's hair lightly. Just for something to play with, not because he wanted Tommy to stop. When Tommy looked up again, Adam just looked so comfortable, so relaxed, like he was actually enjoying himself and all the attention.

"You should believe it, baby, cause its true." Tommy told him and all Adam could do was moan in response as Tommy went back to work. Kissing his way down until he reached Adams hips and the waist band of his jeans. His hand coming up to rub the growing bulge in Adams jeans, just to pull more of those sounds from Adam. He needed to hear them, hear how much Adam was enjoying this, to know that he was the one making Adam feel that way.

Tommy sat back then suck made Adam finally open his eyes and look up at Tommy, as if he were about to complain, probably because Tommy stopped all the attention on him for now, he just closed his mouth back though when Tommy start unbuttoning and unzipping Adams jeans though, probably realizing why Tommy seemed to have stopped. Tommy just smirked at that and pulled Adams jeans off his hips and and down his legs until he had them off and could toss them aside.

As soon as Tommy caught sight of Adam laying there in just his briefs, Tommy's mouth started watering with the need to taste the other man. To get his mouth on him, and he was so hard himself he was straining against his own zipper, it was almost painful. But his own needs weren't important right now a d he wasn't quite done with the man. Tommy lifted Adam leg, pressing a kiss to his ankle, "your legs are amazing, Adam. So long, and sexy.. And those thighs, my god, the things your body is doing to me right now, baby,"

Tommy was blabbering, he knew it, but the way it made Adam relax even more I to the mattress, and the sounds that fell from his mouth l, that alone made Tommy let out his own moan and he continued kissing along Adams leg. All the way up his calf, and his thigh, right up until he was face level with Adams crotch, then he was reaching for waist band on Adams briefs and tugging them down off his hips. He let out a moan as soon as Adams cock sprung free. "God, Adam, so huge, baby.. Can't wait for you to fuck me one day.. Fucking split me in half with your giant dick.."

Tommy couldn't help himself any longer, the sounds Adam was making and his huge cock right there. So gorgeous all hard and flushed, perfectly pink at the head and leaking at the tip. Tommy leaned down just to tease, licking up the underside of Adams length and paying extra attention to all the most sensitive areas, running the tip of his tongue right along the slit, lapping up all the pre-cum pooling there. And then he was pulling back to get Adams briefs off all the way. His hand wrapping around Adams hard length as soon as he had them off and stroking slowly.

"Tommy, please.." Adam murmured, his hips bucking up into Tommy's hand.

"Please what, baby?" Tommy knew exactly what Adam wanted but he wasn't Adam to say it. Wanted to hear it. "God, so beautiful, Adam. I don't know how you're even real.."

Adam just let out a moan again when Tommy's thumb rubbed over the head of his cock, playing with the slit and rubbing around liquid still leaking there. "W-want your, mouth, Tommy. Please.. Need to cum.." Adam was murmuring and trying to get it out in between moans. That was good enough for Tommy.

He didn't waste time either. He just wrapped his fingers around the base and leaned back down to take the tip into his mouth, to thing the slit and loving every little sound he got from Adam. He started bobbing his head and stroking an he couldn't fit in his mouth with his hand, his other hand coming up to play with Adams balls.

It didn't take long at all before he could tell Adam was close, Adams fingers were tangled in his hair. He could feel the other mans balls tightening in his hand and the pre-cum was coming even more, and he was just lapping up every drop from Adams slit. He barely got a warning from Adam before the man was shooting off in his mouth with a loud moan, and oh god, Tommy wanted to hear more of that so bad. Tommy swallowed everything down and worked the man through his orgasm, sucking up every last drop Adam gave him before pulling back and he was crawling up over Adams body again and Adam had pulled him right down into a kiss.

Tommy hasn't even realized Adam had undone his jeans until he felt Adams hand on his dick and he let out a moan into the kiss. He was so close already, so fucking hard it hurt. "Adam, you don't need-"

Adam cut him off with a kiss, tugging harder and stroking faster. "Shut up. I want to." And all Tommy could as a response to that was a moan as his hips bucked towards Adams hand and within seconds he was cuming, all over Adams hand And his stomach and he was pretty sure he'd never came that hard or that quick in his life, "oh, fuck.." He just leaned down to kiss Adam once again, letting Adam stroke him through his or ask before he rolled off to the side to lay beside Adam.

Adam shifted when he calmed down and his breathing had returned to normal. He looked over at Tommy and he gave a small shy smile. The. He was shifting again and trying to cover up. "Hang on, gorgeous, I'll clean you up," Tommy spoke softly and got up to make his way to the bathroom. He did a quick job of cleaning himself up and tucking himself back into his briefs, siping up his pants. And he grabbed a damp cloth.

When he was back in the guest room with Adam, he just smirked at the sight, "do you even have any idea how you look right now? All spread out and messy.. Ugh, you're gonna make me hard again,"

Adam laughed softly and shook his head, "No, I can't really see myself. I'm sleepy though, gimme my pants already."

Tommy smiled a bit and he nodded some, "I will, sleeping beauty," he made his way over to wipe the drying cum from Adams stomach and chest. "You'll have to get up to put your pants on though,"

Adam laughed softly and he shifted to start getting up while Tommy grabbed some sweats for him. And Adam was pulling them on, the he was curling up in bed again on his good side. "Come snuggle with me."

Tommy smiled a bit and he nodded some, "of course." Tommy went to climb into the other side of the bed, cuddling up to Adam and wrapping his arms carefully around him. "Feel better?"

Adam nodded some. "I think you might be magic. You always make me feel better."

"Or may e you just needed to get laid," Tommy joked and let his fingers play with Adams hair.

Adam thought about that a moment. It had been years since he really enjoyed being with Jackson. Since he'd actually wanted and was I to what Jackson was doing. Maybe he did need that.

"Adam, the gears, they're turning. I was just kidding."

Adam shook his head. "That wasn't it. I was just thinking about the last time I a risky got laid and really enjoyed it, rather than just going through the motions. And I think you might be right actually since I can't remember the last time.." Adam explained but then he was yawning. He really was just tired now.

Tommy smiled a bit, "Adam.. You don't have to worry about that any more. He's locked up, and I'm not going to ask you to do anything you're not into.." Tommy pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"I know." Adam said honestly. He knew Tommy wasn't going to force anything on him. "Sleep now," he murmured, already dozing off.

It was another few days later when Tommy needed to go into the agency to look at some pictures from his last shoot. Adam was well enough now he could have been left on his own for a few hours, but Tommy thought it'd be nice for him to get out of the house for a little bit, and since the little bit of bruising left on his face was easy to cover up now with make up, he'd agreed.

He was sitting with Tommy in some photographers office while Tommy looked over the pictures. Showing them to Adam and asking what he thought every so often, when Lee had come in.

"Adam! You weren't even going to come see me?"

Adam laughed softly and he nodded some, standing to hug the man. "I would have, I was just helping Tommy here. I think he's pickier than me.." That got him a glare from his boyfriend. And okay that was weird for Adam to think.

"I'm just kidding. I was just gonna call you though, I have a question."

Adam raised an eyebrow, curious. "What's that?"

"Can you walk?"

"Well I wasn't injured that badly.."

Lee laughed and shook his head, "No, I mean like, runway. Can you do runway modeling? New York fashion week is coming up and I'm being asked for models from the agency.. I don't have many that are runway quality.. And you were one of the first that popped in my head."

Adam just shrugged then. It sounded like it could be fun. But the thought also made him nervous. "I've never done it before?"

Lee looked like he shouldn't have even needed to ask. "Of course, the whole no experience thing. Do you think you could learn? I mean.. It's not for a few weeks, and Tommy knows how to walk.. He doesn't do it often cause of his height, but he could show you how.."

Adam nodded some. "He can show me and find out. I'm willing to try learning."

Lee nodded some, "that's what I was hoping to hear!" He hugged Adam again, carefully. "You look really good by the way. When are you going to be able to get back to work? I have a few shoots lined up with your name on them.."

Adam laughed softly and nodded some, "I think I'll be good next week. If sublets do it now but.. Someone over there still thinks I shouldn't move from bed most days," Tommy looked over from his task then and gave a wave.

"I just don't want him pushing himself too hard.."

"I might have to agree with Tommy on that one. Though Adam? I don't want to hear about him keeping you in bed again.." He teased a bit and then he was out the door leaving Adam flushed pink at his comment and trying to hide his face, while Tommy just laughed.

"It did sound that way babe." Tommy pointed out. "You really wanna learn to walk?"

Adam shrugged a bit. "I think it could be cool. If you don't mind showing me how?"

"Of course not. We'll start when we get home."

When it came time to leave, tommy actually had a better idea than going home. He realized there wasn't much room in his apartment to have a 'runway' but in the agency Building there was a room just for the occasion - practicing a model runway wall. It was by no means a real runway but the room was long and empty aside for a few marks on the floor showing where the so called runway was.

"So.. Just watch me okay?" Adam nodded as they stepped in the room and Tommy stepped over to the imaginary runway. Head straight and eyes focused in the wall straight ahead. He was really quite good at his walk. "So you wanna stay straight, don't slouch, focus on the wall I. The back of the room and nothing else," Tommy explained as he started walking, which was really more of a strut.

He posed when he got to the end, "when you reach the end, you wanna pose. No more or less than three different poses. Them turn," Tommy was doing just that as he said it, "and walk back."

Adam was watching. Tommy looked gorgeous and so sexy like that. Adam was doubting he would look as good. "It's just walking?"

Tommy nodded some. "A little more of a strut. You want to walk with confidence, make sure it shows. Come on try it,"

Adam did. He did just like Tommy straight back, great posture. Eyes focused straight ahead, walk to the end, pose, walk back.

Adam felt weird and awkward and not at all confident though. And that showed. Big time. "More confidence, babe. And slow down a little, we're walking, not running. We want everyone to get a chance to see the clothes your modeling," Tommy explained. "Come on, try again. This time though, slower and more confidence. Your gorgeous and perfect, baby boy." Tommy added that last bit to try and boost Adam up a bit. If he had to be back stage with him to do it before a runway show then he would so be there.

That did help Adam a little bit. And he tried again. Going through the whole process of walk, pose, walk all over again. But slower like Tommy said and he felt a little better about it.

"Much better Adam, let's keep working on it." Tommy smiled a bit and they spent the next forty-five minute there until Adam mostly had it down and Tommy had Adams confidence built up enough that Adam was walking like he owned that stage. Tommy really liked seeing Adam that way. Adam would need a little work an more practice to perfect his walk, but for now he was doing good.

"Okay, now another thing. Sometimes you'll need to start walking while another model is posing so that you'll pass each other mid was on the stage. In this type of show, you just walk past each other, no acknowledging the other model or anything. There should be enough room on the runway for you to pass.. Think of it like a two lane road. Like this.." Tommy nodded, "line up behind me, and start walking when I say."

Adam nodded and did as tommy said, when Tommy got to his third pose at the end of the runway, "Adam walk," he told the other man at te beginning of his pose and then after turned to walk back so that past mid way on their way across the ran way, "perfect!"

Adam finished the walk and then he leaned down for a kiss when he reached Tommy again. "Keep working on it baby, and you'll be amazing by the show," Tommy returned the kiss. "Now lets go home and get something to eat."

Adam wasn't going to argue with that, so he just nodded some and took Tommy's hand to follow him out.

By the next Monday, Adam was feeling much better an ready to get back to doing more. And once he seem his doctor and was giving the okay to go baked to semi-normal, he was calling Lee to find out when he could do those shoots. He couldn't lift anything or get too crazy yet still, but posing shouldn't be a big deal.

Until it was. But that had nothing to do with any of his injuries.

"Adam! Sexier! Come on, you can do it!" Lee was calling to him, but Adam just, well, couldn't.

The shoot required Adam to be sexy and charming an everything he just felt that he was not. "I'm just not feeling it, I just can't,"

"You can Adam!"

Adam was trying, he was. He was just not having a good day. Tommy was watching though and apparently had had enough of the train wreck Adam was creating for himself. "I've got this, Lee."

"Be my guest,"

Tommy smiled a bit and made his way closer. Adam was spread out on some sort of mattress thing, Tommy wasn't even sure what the shoot was for exactly. "Adam, babe, you're amazing, okay? Don't focus on the camera, focus on me," Tommy was telling him and Adams attitude and mood changes almost the instant he looked over at Tommy. "Can I get on with him for a few shots?"

Lee just nodded from his spot shooting from above, "whatever works."

Tommy got right in with Adam. He strapped himself half on top of Adam, running his fingers over his chest, and he was talking soft and quiet in Adams ear and pressing kisses along Adams jaw and under his ear. A spot he'd figured out was rather sensitive got Adams attention instantly. "Come on, baby. You can do this. You're so gorgeous, and so sexy. You look so good all spread out in a bed like this.." Tommy darted out his tongue to lick playfully at Adams earlobe. "So sexy. Just wish it was my bed you were spread out in.. Minus all these clothes,"

Adam was getting much more into the mood, eyes closing as head tilting back a bit. His fingers found Tommy's hair and tangled there, giving a small tug. "Whatever your doing, Tommy, it's working." Lee was calling. "Maybe a little too much," Tommy smirked at that. He didn't need to see Adams face to know just how it looked.

"Keep that thought okay? Now keep your eyes on the camera, pretend its me, give it that same look you'd e giving me. Forget about Lee," Tommy was slipping away and moving out of the shot. "Focus on my voice, baby,"

Adam did, Tommy kept talking, and Adam was getting much more into it, he forgot all about Lee, he was just thinking of Tommy and e was eyeing the camera, looking at it like he wanted to fucking eat it, and his hand was sliding over his thigh, high over his inner thigh. The sight was a total turn on for anyone looking. Hopefully thats what was needed for the shoot. Problem was Adam went somewhere else entirely and was nearly taking it to far, hand sliding up over the bulge in his jeans.

"Adam baby, too much, snap back," Tommy was calling after him and Adam had blushed as he realized.

"Sorry." He mumbled, and when he propped himself on his elbows about to get up Lee was calling again.

"Like that Adam, head back," and Tommy started again, coaxing Adam to get to look needed from him. "Okay, I think I can work with what I've got,"

Adam nodded and got up. "Adam, I can't always be here to do that for you.."

Adam nodded when Lee left. "I know that. I know. I just.. I don't know. Something wasn't clicking."

Tommy nodded some. "Now we could go home as continue this.. I could get out my camera and take some pictures of my own.."

Adam raised an eyebrow at Tommy. "You have something in mind?"

Tommy nodded some, "when you started touching yourself.. So hot, Adam. I'd love pictures of that just for myself.."

Adam laughed softly and shook his head slightly. "Sorry baby, that won't happen. You'll just have to take lots of mental pictures."

Tommy pouted. "I'll talk you into it one day."

"We'll see."

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is appreciated! Just don't be too harsh! Hopefully nothing in here is too triggering for anyone. There won't be any detailed violence or anytihng like that, it's not my thing. I'll fade to black for those types of scenes or most likely they just won't be in here at all! Thanks!


End file.
